The Hartman Chronicles Season 2
by Drgonstar
Summary: The continuation of my series the Hartman Chronicles! Feel free to read it and comment on it!
1. Chapter 1

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 1

Can you believe it! It has been six months since the Mew Mews (including me) and some of my friends defeat the alien invasion of Tokyo. For those of you who don't know who I am my name's Adrian Hartman. If you want to know what I look like go look up a picture of me you lazy bastard. I WAS an American street fighter who had come to Tokyo to participate in a fighting tournament. What actually happened to me was that I became a Mew Mew. That's right a Mew Mew. You know what those are right? Basically they're a team of girls who have animal DNA infused into them. This gives them the ability to turn into a human/animal hybrid. Now before we go any further I will make this quite clear I AM A GUY! I'm a Mew Mew, yes, but I am a guy! Sorry about that, I'm a bit on edge. Ever since the completion of the second Mew Mew café it has been very hectic. Seeing as Ryou assigned the original Mew Mews and Keiichiro to work at the new café, Umi and Aki are still knocked out for the Zerius battle, AND we have still have chimera attacks going on almost every fucking day! I know Ryou said we'd be getting new members but that was six months ago! For god sakes I hope that we get those members soon. We sure do need them!

I made my way down to the café, I was dead tired.

"Five Chimera attacks in one day" I said as I rubbed my head "Son of a bitch"

I then walked onto the café floor and began to look around. I then heard the door open. There one thirteen year old girl who was about 5'6 with white skin, had bright orange hair, and forest green eyes.

"Hello there" I said "Welcome to the Mew Mew café, How are you today?"

The girl looked at me for a second, suddenly her eyes sparkled and she glomped me.

"What was that for?" I asked

She smiled "Don't you remember me?"

"No I don't" I said

"I was that girl who you saved from that cat creature!" She said as she hugged me some more "Thanks!"

"You want me to get you a menu?" I asked, trying to change the subject

"Not until my boyfriend gets here" She said as she got off me and headed toward a table

I nodded "Can I get your name?"

The girl nodded "The name is Kyoto Kagami, yours?"

"Adrian Hartman" I said

"Oh, you share a name with one of the Mew Mews" She said

"And that would be?" I asked

"Mew Adrian" She said "He has a huge fan base at my school"

"Really now?" I asked "Who are his fans?"

"Mostly girls, some guys" Kyoto said

"Ah cool" I said "So what do you think of the Mew Mews?"

"They're awesome!" Kyoto said "They get to go around all day, looking cute, saving the day, having friends and being popular. I wish I was a Mew Mew"

I chuckled "That would be cool if you were a Mew Mew"

"Totally!" Kyoto smiled. I then heard the door swing open again. There a boy, who looked about 13 stood. He had with skin along with short, jet black hair, glasses, a nice white shirt and blue jeans. He also had brown eyes.

"Oh that's my boyfriend Kou!" Kyoto smiled

I looked over at Kou and he looked at me. He then went to the table and sat down.

"So what can I get for you today?" I asked

"Shouldn't we get a menu first?" Kou said

I gave myself a facepalm "Oh yeah I totally forgot about that!"

As I walked away to get a menu I heard a snippet of Kou and Kyoto's conversation.

"Have you gotten rid of that tattoo yet?" Kou asked

"I've tried everything but it won't come off!" Kyoto said as she rubbed her arm.

I caught a glimpse of her arm, on it was a light pink heart surrounded by a bear paw print. I took the two menus and then went back to the Kyoto and Kou.

"Here you are" I said "Now what do you want?"

The two looked over the menu for a few seconds.

"I'll have the Apple Tart" Kyoto said

"So will I" Kou said

I nodded and headed back into the kitchen. Seeing as Keiichiro wasn't here I also had to serve as the cook. As I was making the apple tarts Ryou came into the kitchen.

"Hey Ryou I think I found another Mew Mew" I said

"Really?" He said "Where?"

"Sitting the café, she has some "Tattoo" on her arm that won't come off" I said "I think it's a Mew Mark"

Ryou nodded "Well bring her in"

"After she's done eating" I said

"Alright" Ryou said. The apple tarts were soon done, I took them out of the oven, put them on plates, and served them to the two kids.

"Kyoto" I said

"What?" Kyoto asked

"I need you to stay after I need to check something" I said

"Okay?" She said, in a what the hell are you doing voice

I leaned in close and whispered "I have some news about the Mew Mews"

Kyoto nodded and soon finished her apple tart. Kou finished as well and headed out.

"You coming Kyoto?" He asked

"In a minute" Kyoto replied "Don't wait for me"

Kou nodded "Alright"

Kou then stepped outside.

"Come with me" I said as I motioned for Kyoto to follow.

She and I went into the kitchen, and there Ryou stood.

"Show him the "tattoo" on your arm" I ordered

Kyoto nodded and pulled up her sleeve, she then pointed to the "tattoo"

Ryou smiled "That is a Mew mark if I ever saw one"

"Mew mark?" Kyoto said "Wait you don't mean"

"I do" Ryou smiled "You're a Mew Mew"

Kyoto's eyes lit up "Yay! I'm a Mew Mew!"

She then began to bounce around the kitchen.

"But first we have to infuse you with an animal" Ryou said as he started to walk out the door "This way please"

Kyoto nodded and followed him.

"You don't mind if I come along, do you?" I asked

"I don't mind Adrian" Ryou said

"I don't either" Kyoto nodded

"Alright then" I said as I began to walk with them "Let's go!"

The three of us then came to the back room where I had been turned into a Mew Mew. The machine stood in the corner. Ryou motioned for me to follow and I did. He then pointed to where Kyoto was going to stand. Kyoto nodded and stood there. Ryou then went over to the machine and pulled a lever. The machine then shot a red beam at Kyoto, her eyes went white and she was in a trance. I then felt light headed and my vision faded to black. The next thing I knew I was in some bamboo forest clearing. Kyoto was staring at a panda.

"So this is my Mew animal?" She said, completely unaware to my presence, she then hugged it "It is so cute!"

The Panda then fused with her and the next thing I knew I was back in the real world. I held my head.

"You okay Adrian?" Ryou asked

"Yeah I am" I said

Kyoto then came out of her trance.

"That was so cool!" She smiled. As she said that some alarms went off.

"What the heck is that?" Kyoto said as she covered her ears

"A chimera alarm" Ryou said, he then pulled out a PDA and looked at it "Well this alarm seems to be coming from the park where the Umi and her crew first found you Adrian"

"Well time to save that day!" I said "Come on Kyoto!"

I then ran for the door. I then noticed Momo and Lavender.

"Hey there you two, there is a chimera attack" I said "At the park where you first met me"

Momo and Lavender nodded

"Oh and we got a new Mew Mew" I added as I pointed at Kyoto

"Cool" Momo smiled

"Now let's go!" I said as I ran out the door. Momo, Kyoto and Lavender followed in suit. After a fairly decent run, we came to the park. As we looked through it we discovered a succubus. It had purple skin, dominatrix gear, devil horns, and a leather whip.

"Well THAT'S a new kind of monster" I said, I then slammed my fists together "Its show time!"

I then went into my mew form, Momo and Lavender said their phrases as well and transformed. We looked at Kyoto.

"Well?" Momo said "Aren't you going to transform?"

Kyoto shrugged but suddenly said the words "Mew Apple Metamorphosis!"

Kyoto's outfit turn into a red shirt that went from the top of her breasts to the bottom of them. Her pants became red as well and shrunk down so that then only went up to the middle of high thighs. Light green glows then appeared on her hands. The ends of the gloves then extended so that they came up to her shoulders, neck area and shoulder were still exposed. Then her shoes took on the same color as her gloves. The shoes then became huge boots. Panda ears then sprouted from her head and a small, black puff of tail fur came out from her hind regions. A small sick of bamboo appeared, Kyoto grabbed it and spun it around. It then became almost as tall as she was. It also had a pink grip with a pink opal heart on it.

"You look cute" Momo commented

"Thanks" Kyoto smiled

"Now it's time to kick some ass!" I said "Siberian Cannon!"

I then shot a sphere of blue fire forward

Momo nodded "Ribbon Peach Blossom!"

Momo then shot an orange energy flower at the Succubus. Our attacks hit each other and combined into one energy flower that was half blue and half orange. The Succubus used her wings to shield herself from the blow but our attack was very strong. It burned through the demon girl's wings and struck her. The succubus cried out in pain. I looked at Lavender.

"You're next" I smiled

Lavender nodded "Ribbon Lavender shot!"

She then shot a heart shaped pellet at the succubus. The succubus was hit by the blow and reeled back. A cold wind then swarmed around my left fist. I ran up to the succubus and hit it in the stomach with my right hand.

"Siberian" I said as I landed an uppercut to her jaw with my left hand. I enjoyed the sound of crunching of demon molars before saying "Uppercut!"

I flew into the air as a cold wind enveloped me. The succubus flew into the air but quickly hit the ground. As she got up Kyoto's staff shine for a brief second. Kyoto then ran up to succubus, a trail of white light followed her. The white light then formed spheres around both ends of her staff.

"Ribbon" She said as she spun her staff around, hitting the succubus several times

"Apple" She said as she smacked the succubus upside the chin

"Strike!" She roared and she then slammed the bamboo staff into the spine of the succubus. The succubus groaned in pain and glowed white. It then turned into an 18 year old girl. The girl was fully clothed but unconscious.

"That is also very new" I said

"We should tell Ryou about this" Momo said

Lavender nodded in agreement

"That was awesome!" Kyoto cheered "I'm going to love this!"

I laughed and we all demorphed. I then beckoned for the others to follow. They nodded and we soon were on our way back to the café. I looked at Kyoto.

If the rest of the Mew Mews have a good attitude like her this is going to be fun, I thought. I suddenly got the feeling as if I had jinxed myself. Oh well, I thought as I laughed, I could use a challenege!


	2. Chapter 2

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 2

"We should tell Ryou about this" Momo said as the chimera anima we just fought turned into an 18 year old girl

Lavender nodded in agreement

"That was awesome!" Kyoto cheered "I'm going to love this!"

I laughed and we all demorphed. I then beckoned for the others to follow. They nodded and we soon were on our way back to the café. I looked at Kyoto, I laughed again.

"What was that for?" Kyoto asked

"Oh nothing" I replied "I was just thinking about something"

Momo then walked up to me and kissed me "You did great sweetie"

I kissed her back "You did well too"

"You two are going out?" Kyoto asked

"Yeah" Momo said "What's it too ya?"

"Last I heard Mew Adrian didn't have a girlfriend"

"Mew Adrian?" Momo said "I thought it was Mew Tigerchest"

"I don't have a Mew name" I said "It's just Adrian"

Momo chuckled "But Mew Adrian fits you so well"

I laughed "Yeah it might but I don't want to use it"

Momo smiled and nuzzled me. I put my head on her shoulder.

"That's so cute!" Kyoto cheered "I think that is what Kou and I will be like when we get to high school!"

I laughed "You never know"

Kyoto then paused for a second "Should I tell him about me becoming a Mew Mew?"

"I don't know" I said "How do you think he'll take the news?"

"Well he's a very easy going kind of guy." Kyoto thought for a second, "I think he'll take it well! I'll tell him tomorrow at the café!"

"Sounds good to me" I said as we approached the café. When we opened the doors, Ryou stood there holding a French maid outfit. It was Kyoto's sized and had a red color on the chest but had a light green skirt.

Kyoto squealed with glee "It's so cute! I'm going to but it on right now!"

"Good thing this is yours" Ryou said, as Kyoto ran over to the uniform, snatched it up, and ran into the dressing room. She quickly emerged with the uniform on and she let out another happy squeal.

"What do you guys think?" She asked

"I think it looks nice" Momo said

"Same here" Lavender said

"I agree with Momo and Lavender" Ryou said

Everyone then looked at me. I was a guy who grew up on the streets of Brooklyn. What could I know about good looks, now if it was does this dress make me look slutty I could easily talk about that.

"I plead the fifth" I said

"Plead the fifth?" Ryou asked

"Yes I believe it is the Fifth Amendment to the American Constitution which basically says that I can refrain from saying anything" I said

Ryou gave me the do-it-or-else look.

"Alright it doesn't make you look like a slut" I said

Ryou and the girls looked at me like I was crazy. The four of them burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"It was just so random" Ryou said "Was the really all you could say?"

"When you grow up in the ghetto you tend to focus more on how can I get to school and back without getting killed in a drive by" I said

The girls soon stopped laughing and went to their duties in the café. I went back to the kitchen and began to cook as well. When the customers started to come in again I decided to go outside and walk around for a bit. I then caught wind of a conversation between to women.

"So did you hear about the new company that opened a branch in Tokyo six months ago?" One said

"Ocean Depths right?" The other said

"Yeah, it's one environmental corporations. You know ones who do research on ways we can reduce harm to the environment" The first one said

"That's so cool!" The second one said

"Yeah" The first one said. The conversation then became usual girl talk so I stopped listening. I then went to the kitchen.

"Odd, six months ago was when we defeated Zerius" I thought for a second "But the Chimera attacks didn't stop…"

I began to think for a good, long while. That was until Ryou voice yelled "Closing time!"

I then snapped to attention and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Ryou" I asked "Do you mind if I take a walk?"

"Don't mind if I do" Ryou said

"Alright I'll try and be back soon" I said as I headed out the door.

I then headed outside and began to think some more. Night began to fall as Tokyo's streets were lit up with various street lights. As I turned a corner for the fifth time I came to a pound. As I walked past it, I heard a gun shot ring out from the pound. I jumped and decided to check the thing out. The least I could do was catch the murderer. I walked into the pound and saw a scientist. He had a long black lab coat, black jeans, and black shoes. He had pale white skin and black hair that went to his shoulders. He looked like he was about twenty-three years old. He was pointing an old Fashion two shot revolver at the girl, who looked a little bit like Temari from Naruto, minus the hair buns on the top. Also her hair buns on the bottom weren't tied, they were straight. She had white skin, and sky blue eyes. She looked about fifteen. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue trim and blue jeans which had a part of them ripped, possibly due to some kind of gun shot.

"For god sakes!" The girl said with a southern twang "I told you I'm not a Mew Mew!"

"Oh really?" The scientist laughed "Then I guess I'll have to find out after your dead!"

"Get out of here before I call the cops!" The girl exclaimed

"I can easily kill you before you even reach the phone" The scientist laughed "Now let me take a blood sample!"

"No! Had you not stormed in here, demanding that I give my blood I might have actually complied!" The girl barked

"Doesn't matter, give your blood or I'll have to kill you" The scientist laughed sadistically

The girl sighed "Fine"

The scientist laughed and put away his gun, he then drew a syringe and began to walk toward the girl. I sprung into action. I snuck up to him and pick pocketed his revolver. The girl saw me do this and as he got closer she slapped him across the face. The scientist then went for his gun.

"You really want to die don't you!" The scientist roared, he then looked at his pocket and realized the gun was gone.

"Turn around" I said

The scientist turned around and saw that he was at the end of a gun barrel.

"Please sir!" He exclaimed "Don't kill me! Please!"

"Answer a few questions and I might consider letting you go" I said

"Alright!" The scientist said "I'll do anything!"

"First question" I said "Why are you here?"

"I was just sent to obtain blood for an experiment my boss wanted me to work on!" The scientist cried

"Alright who do you work for?" I asked

"Ocean Depths" The scientist responded

I paused for a second "Does ocean depths have an association with the alien attacks that have been happening ever since the invasion of Tokyo?"

"No sir!" The scientist said "How could you even come to that conclusion!"

I nodded and motioned for him to leave. As the scientist passed me he drew his syringe.

"Scum like you is the reason I, Grant Mildon, should rule the entire human race!" The scientist laughed as he jabbed the syringe into me, taking a blood sample "Thank you for helping me bring out my vision!"

The scientist then made a break for the door. I whipped around and shot him. The scientist dodged it easily, but dropped the syringe in the process. The syringe hit the ground and shattered into several pieces.

"Damn it" The scientist muttered under his breath "An unfortunate set back"

The scientist then dashed out the door with super human speed. The girl then walked up to me.

"What do you think you were doing?" She yelled

"Saving your life" I said

"Why did you even come here?" The girl asked, scornfully

"I came here because I heard a gun shot" I said

The girl sighed and turned around.

"So did he ask you if you were a Mew Mew?" I said

"Yes, but we all know that the Mew Mews already have all their members" The girl said

"Really?" I said "You sure?"

"Positive" The girl said

"May I have a look at your leg?" I asked

"Don't you have to stop your bleeding first?" The girl said "Since you got stuck with a syringe?"

"Good Idea" I said "Where are the band-aids?"

The girl went behind a counter and pulled out a small first aid kit

"Here" She said as she gave me a band-aid. I took off my skirt revealing my Mew mark. The girl looked at me strangely "What I that on your chest?"

"It's a birthmark" I said

"It looks strangely like the one that guy Mew Mew has" The girl responded

"I get that a lot" I said "Now could you put the band-aid on my back"

The girl sighed "Seeing as you can't reach it"

She then walked behind me and put the band-aid on me.

"Now may I see your leg?" I asked

"I don't know why you'd want to be okay" The girl said as she picked up her leg. There on her leg was a small bone-shaped birthmark.

"Hey can I make a bet with you?" I asked

The girl seemed intrigued "Alright what is it?"

"I bet you one thousand yen that you're a Mew Mew" I said

The girl rolled her eyes and laughed "Alright you're on"

I then put my shirt back on "Alright then, follow me"

The girl sighed and we soon started for the café. I tried numerous times to start a conversation but she kept saying things like Shut up or I don't want to talk. I sighed as we got to the café. I opened the door.

"Ryou!" I yelled "We've got a new Mew Mew!"

Ryou made his way to the door and looked at the girl.

"You sure?" He asked

I pointed to her leg; Ryou looked down there and saw the mark as well.

"Alright then, this way please" Ryou said

The girl looked at me and Ryou like we were crazy and was just about to leave.

"If you leave now you won't get that one thousand yen" I said

The girl sighed and followed us to the back room. Ryou motioned for her to stand in front of a machine the girl took her place as I stood right by Ryou. Ryou then pulled a lever and a red beam shot out of it. It hit the girl and she went into a trance. I started to black out too. The next thing I knew I was staring at a huge plantation house in what was probably rural Texas. There I saw the girl staring at the steps of the house. A golden huskey was on the steps.

"Dixie?" The girl said "Dixie is that you?"

The dog got up and ran toward the girl. It licked her face.

"Oh Dixie! I thought you were dead!" The girl said "I saw you dead myself"

The dog barked "What do you mean you went to the Astral Plane…what is the Astral Plane anyways?"

The dog barked again

"Wait a second, you don't mean" The dogs barking cut the girl off "I am?"

The dog nodded and wagged its tail, it barked again

The girl nodded "Alright Dixie, do your stuff!"

The golden husky then jumped into the stomach of the girl and I suddenly found myself in the real world. I held my head. The girl came out of her trance too.

"Well I guess I owe you one thousand yen" The girl said

"Just tell me a little bit about yourself and we'll be good" I said

The girl nodded "The name is Lisa Goldmen, I'm from the rural areas of southern Texas. My parents used to be rich plantation owners. Some things happened and I wound up here, working at a dog pound."

"What happened?" I asked

Lisa snapped at me "I can't tell you alright!"

"Okay, Okay" I said "I'm sorry. The names Adrian Hartman and I'm from the ghettos of Brooklyn, New York. I came here for a street fighting tournament but I winded up becoming a Mew Mew"

"Just so you know you'll be working here from now on" Ryou said

"Fine" Lisa sighed, soon an alarm went off. Lisa covered her ears.

"What is that?" She asked

"Chimera attack alarm" Ryou said as he pulled out a PDA, he then checked it "Looks like there is an attack at a pound a few miles from here"

"That is where I work!" Lisa exclaimed

"They must have come back for you" I said

Ryou looked at us "You two go now!"

I nodded and Lisa followed me. I tried to start a conversation again but I got the same results as last time. We then came to the pound. There a huge, three headed dog was tearing up the place.

I slammed my fists together and said "Well then, let's begin"

I then went into my Mew form.

"So you are Mew Adrian" Lisa said "I should've known!"

The three headed dog looked at us a dashed toward us. I ran towards it as well and landed a blow to its nose. A cold wind then swarmed around my left fist. I then slammed my right fist into the

dog's stomach.

"Siberian" I said as I landed an uppercut to the chin of its middle face, I then held it there as the dogs molars cracked "Uppercut!"

I then rose into the air as a cold wind swarmed around me. The dog flinched from the blow and then pinned me down.

"Lisa!" I yelled "Transform!"

"How?" Lisa yelled back, All of a sudden I heard the words "Nightwolf Scattershot!"

I then heard a shot gun go off and the dog was thrown off me. I looked in the direction the sound had come from. There a male with brown wolf ears and a brown, bushy wolf tail along with green eyes and dark brown, unkempt hair. He had on a grey, leather shirt that resembled a wolf's hide with nothing under it. He also had grey leather pants that also resembled a wolf hide. Hi shoes were grey as well with a claw marks on them. He also had on a wolf tooth necklace.

"Thanks" I said

Lisa then looked at the wolf neko, then at me.

"Mew Lemon Metamorphosis!" She exclaimed.

Golden Husky ears shot out from her head and a golden husk tail shot from her behind. Her clothes changed to a medium tint of blue. The clothes then formed a mini gown that went from the middle of Lisa's thighs and stopped in the middle of Lisa's breasts, leaving the top region of her woman parts exposed. Blue gloves then appeared on both her hands and the ends of the gloves soon extended to her elbows. She then gained a blue collar with dark blue fluff. As well as an armband around the middle of her bicep; it looked just like the collar. Finally her shoes became the same tint as her "gown" and then shot up to a few inches above her knees. A dark blue trimming then appeared on her clothes. A microphone then appeared; it had a yellow handle with a sky blue heart that had dark blue ribbons, the ends of the microphone where a light blue and at the bottom end of the microphone was a small, golden husky tail. Lisa held the microphone up to her mouth.

"Sour Lemon Howl!" She said as she then howled into the microphone. A sound was emanated from the mic and it hit the dog with surprising force. The three headed dog howled in pain and soon glowed white. It split into three puppies.

I then looked at the wolf neko. He seemed to read my mind.

"No I am not joining your team, I work better along" The wolf neko snapped "And call me Nightwolf"

I nodded and Nightwolf soon bounded off.

"Well I did it!" Lisa said as she and I demorphed "I'll have to admit that was cool"

I nodded "Yeah it was"

"If you excuse me I need to get to my apartment now" She said as she began to walk off "See you tomorrow

I nodded "See ya"

I then began to walk back to the café. There was so much to think about now. Who could the other Mew Mews be? Who is Nightwolf? Is Ocean Depths behind this? And if we squeeze olives to get olive oil, how do we obtain baby oil?

I shook my head and sighed "So many things to think about and so little time to do it"


	3. Chapter 3

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 3

I then began to walk back to the café. There was so much to think about now. Who could the other Mew Mews be? Who is Nightwolf? Is Ocean Depths behind this? And if we squeeze olives to get olive oil, how do we obtain baby oil?

I shook my head and sighed "So many things to think about and so little time to do it"

I soon closed in on the café, and as I opened the doors I saw Ryou on the phone.

"Really, she's here already? That's great! What school is she attending?" Ryou paused "That's the same school on of the other Mew Mews go to. Maybe she'll meet them sooner than we first thought…She also the star of the javelin team?"

Ryou chuckled

"I should have known. Well I look forward to seeing her! Alright, bye"

Ryou then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked

"An old family friend" Ryou said "Where is Lisa?"

"She went home" I said

"Ah" Ryou said "If you excuse me I'm going to head to bed"

Ryou then headed upstairs and I stayed downstairs for a bit. I looked at the full moon.

"Beautiful" I smiled, I then heard two wolf howls "And yet creepy at the same time"

I then decided that it was time to get to bed too. I headed upstairs and got in bed. The next thing I knew I was fast asleep. My dream was weird though. I on a beach in the Astral Plane. I soon found a small cove and went inside.

"Adrian!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Umi's head then shot from the water in the cove "Hey Adrian! How are you?"

"I'm good" I said "You?"

"I'm great" Umi paused "Sorry I havn't been in our realm for a while. I've been training to use my second technique"

"Really?" I asked "What is it?"

"Ribbon Shark Riptide" Umi said "It's going to be great once I get it down"

"It only took me about a day in a half here to get my Siberian Cannon down"

"I know but this place is so great!" Umi smiled "I'm actually living my life long dream!"

"And that is?" I asked

"To swim in the ocean and see tons of fish!" Umi giggled

"We need you Umi, try and get back soon" I said

Umi nodded "I'll try"

"Speaking of members, there have been a few new Mew Mews" I said

"Cool" Umi said "If you excuse me though I need to get back to my training"

"Alright" I said

Umi then went back underwater and I woke up.

"Good to see Umi's okay" I said as I got out of bed. I then got dressed and headed downstairs. Kyoto and Lisa were down stairs. Lisa was in a light blue French-maid outfit, it also had a dark blue apron. The whole outfit had a gold trim.

"It looks great!" Kyoto squealed

"Thanks" Lisa said, quietly "Now please stop inspecting it"

"I can't help it" Kyoto said as she looked up and down the outfit

Lisa sighed

"Well I see you two are getting to know each other" I smiled

"Yes" Lisa said with her southern twang "A little too well"

"Oh come on" Kyoto giggled "It's great to meet new people"

Lisa rolled her eyes. All of a sudden, Ryou's voice yelled "The café open in a few minutes!"

Lisa then looked at us "Adrian, get cooking, Kyoto you get the cash register"

"And what are you going to do princess?" I scoffed

"I will be taking orders and serving people, thank you very much!"

Lisa snapped

"Yeah whatever" I said as I started for the kitchen. Before I could get there though, the café doors opened. There Momo and Lavender stood.

"Hey Adrian" Momo said as she walked over to me, she then gave me a kiss on the cheek, I blushed and kissed her back "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" I said

"Do you want to come to my school's track meet?" Momo said "Lavender is coming too"

I smiled "Sure! I'd love to come!"

"We're coming too!" Kyoto chimed in as she looked at Lisa

"Yeah" Lisa said "Now will you all get to work!"

I laughed "Yes princess"

I then headed into the kitchen and began to make treats. After a few hours we soon came to the part of the afternoon where we had an hour off. I walked out onto the café and saw that the girls were ready to go.

"You ready?" I smiled

"I am" Momo said "And so are the others"

"Well then" I said "Let's go"

Momo nodded and motioned for the other girls to follow. We were soon out the door.

"I wonder how Umi and Aki are doing" Lavender said

"Funny you should mention that" I said "I just saw Umi in a dream last night. She's doing fine but she's taking forever to learn her new technique in the Astral Plane"

"The Astral Plane?" Momo asked

"Yeah remember when I was knocked out for a good month or two" I said

Momo nodded "I remember that"

"Yeah I was on the Astral Plane learning my Siberian Cannon technique" I said "The Astral Plane is a plane of existence where our spirit animals gather…I think"

Momo nodded "Ah, well did you see your animal?"

I nodded "Indeed I did, I also saw yours"

Momo nodded

"And it was going to be married to mine" I said

Momo blushed as the other girls looked at us.

"Does that mean?" Lavender asked

"No clue" I said, I thought of telling them about the vision I had seen, but that would be over kill. We soon came upon the track field and we quickly grabbed seats in the bleachers. I looked around and noticed someone else familiar in the audience. It was Calvin.

"Hey Calvin!" I yelled "Calvin up here!"

Calvin didn't seem to notice me and just watched. I sighed and went back to looking at the athletes get ready. The event soon went underway. After the hurdles, shotput, and discus throw, it was time for the javelins.

"First up!" The announced for the game said "Is our very own Abigail Eden!"

A girl then walked onto the field, she looked about 16. She had a long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a petit frame. Her face was pretty too, when I say that I mean it. Because when I normally talk to woman I happen to do the boy thing and stare at their breasts more than their face. The girl then went to the end of the Javelin field and picked up a javelin. She then tossed it and it flew through the air with a grace it had never seen before, mostly because when ever I saw stuff thrown it was thrown and somebody to hurt them.

The crowd cheered as the spear hit the five hundred meter mark.

The announcer then spoke; he had a different, more menacing voice now.

"I'm sorry to spoil your afternoon but there is important scientific research to do!" The intercom buzzed "In a few moments a knock out gas will be distributed across the field. Those of you who are not needed by this experiment will be knocked out those who I need will not notice an difference in their behavior"

Gas canisters then shot out from under us and exploded. It was a small, harmless explosion. As the gas began to settle, people began to drop like flies. That was everyone except me, the Mew Mews, and Abbie.

Odd, I thought, why is she still standing.

"Ah good" The announcer laughed "Now I'll be sending my creation Patchwerk to pick you up. Please comply or he will be forced to kill you"

The announcer's voice cut off as the earth began to tremble. Soon a mass of stitched together flesh made its way toward us. It had two huge arms, a disfigured face and a fat belly. The girls almost puked when they first saw this abomination.

"Patchwerk want to play!" It said

I looked at the Mew Mews and we all nodded.

"May God Have Mercy" I said as I slammed my fists together "For I won't"

I soon went into my mew form. Momo was the first to attack.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" She exclaimed as she shot an energy flower from her staff. It hit the abomination's stomach and the thing roared.

"You hurt Patchwerk! That not nice! Patchwerk kill not nice people!" The thing said. The abomination then roared and ran at us. We rolled out of the way and I fired my Siberian Cannon at the thing. Lavender used her attack as well. The two attacks hit the abomination at the same time. This hurt it, but not too much. The abomination then leaned forward. Kyoto sprung into action. She ran up to it with light speed.

"Ribbon" She said as she twirled her bamboo staff around, hitting the abomination several times.

"Apple" She said as she smacked the thing in the chin

"Strike!" She said as she leaped into the air, her staff glowed white and the roar of a panda was heard, she then slammed her staff into the back of the abomination. The thing hit the ground but easily got up.

Lisa was next "Sour Lemon Howl!"

She then howled into her microphone and sounds waves emanated from it. These waves hit the abomination, sending it back. The abomination then lunged at the group and quickly grabbed Momo and I.

"You two will make a good snack for Patchwerk!" It laughed

"Ribbon Truffle Spear!" I heard a new voice say. A spear enveloped in a windstorm shot through both hands of the abomination. It then flew back to its thrower. I turned to the thrower. The throw was a girl that looked almost exactly like Abbie, except she had arctic grey wolf ears and an arctic grey wolf tail. She also had Snow white hair. She was wearing a cape made from the hide of an arctic wolf. Her torso was covered by wolf leather vest that cover her entire chest. She had on a long skirt that had the pattern of an arctic wolf and went to the top of her knees and looked as if they were real. She wore hide boots that went to the bottom of her knees. She had a wolf tooth necklace as well.

"Hey who ever you are" I said "Thanks, you did a good job"

The girl nodded and smiled "Thanks"

The abomination roared and opened its mouth and vomited up green slime bolts at us. We dodged all of them.

"Nightwolf Barrage!" I heard a voice say. Soon that wolf boy from last night came onto the scene, letting thousands of white energy bullets out his two pistols. The bullets ripped the abomination's stitching apart. Nightwolf then looked at the girl.

"Finish it off" Nightwolf smiled "I know you can!"

The girl looked at Nightwolf and nodded. She then pulled a wolf tooth from her necklace which then turned into a spear.

"Ribbon Truffle Spear!" She exclaimed as she threw her spear forward. The spear went through the abomination's head. As it collapsed to the ground it muttered its last words.

"What happen to Patchwerk…"

Nightwolf then took out an incendiary grenade and threw it at the corpse of the mass of flesh, which soon caught on fire.

"Just to make sure" Nightwolf spat "Now if you excuse me I have some more work to do"

Nightwolf then bounded off into the distance.

"So what is your name?" I asked the girl

"Abigail Eden" She said "My parents own the Alaskan Wild Berry Products company"

"Can't say I've heard of that" I said

"I have!" Kyoto said "I LOVE their chocolates!"

I sighed "Sorry Kyoto is always this hyper"

"So what is your name?" Abbie asked me

"Adrian Hartman" I said

Abbie nodded "Ryou told me about you"

"Wait, you know Ryou?" I asked

"Well a friend of the family knows him, and when I became a Mew Mew that was one of the people my family's friend put me in contact with" Abbie said

"And how did you become a Mew Mew?" I inquired as we all demorphed. The crowd began to wake up

"I'll tell you later" Abbie said "Also Ryou said that you had a team that I could join"

I nodded "We could use someone of your skills"

Abbie nodded "Alright I'll meet you at the Mew Mew café after this"

I nodded and headed back to the stands, the other girls followed me. The track and field event soon went underway and for the rest of the time I smiled. Abbie seemed like a good addition to the team.

"Yeah" I said to myself "This is going to be one kickass team"


	4. Chapter 4

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 4

I nodded and headed back to the stands, the other girls followed me. The track and field event soon went underway and for the rest of the time I smiled. I then reassured myself that Abbie would be a great choice and I went back to watching the track meet. The track meet proceeded as normal and was soon over. As we began to walk exit the stands Abbie ran up to us.

"Oh yeah" I smiled "Come on Abbie let's get back to the café. Ryou's probably waiting for us"

The girls nodded and we soon went to the café. When we got there and opened the door Ryou stood holding an earthen brown French maid outfit. It also had various white shamanistic marks on it. Ryou then gave it to Abbie.

"How does it look?" Ryou asked

Abbie smiled as she looked at it "It looks great!"

"Alright then back to work" Ryou said "Abbie get dressed and start serving tables"

Abbie nodded and went to the dressing room. I then headed to the kitchen and began to make treats. Pretty soon my stomach began to growl.

"Man I need something to eat" I said "Hey…maybe the Mew Mews and I could go out to eat! Yeah I'll have to ask them though"

I then headed outside and called to the café.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed "Do any of you want to go out to eat when work is over?"

"Sure!" They all yelled back

"Great!" I shot back "I know of an American restaurant nearby!"

"Cool!" Kyoto said "I can't wait to try American food!"

Lisa sighed "In all its fat-filled glory…"

"Hey" I yelled back "You're from Texas you should be used to it by now!"

"Very Funny!" Lisa yelled, angrily and in her southern twang.

"Anyways I'll meet you guys in the café room floor when work is over!" I said as I retreated to the kitchen of solitude

After more hours and thousands of treats made it was finally time for work to be over. I walked outside and met the girls.

"You all ready?" I smiled

The girls nodded and we headed out for the restaurant. After our long walk we arrived at our destination. We went inside and got a seat. The restaurant was a like the sports bars in Brooklyn: Smoke-filled, noisy, and had skimpy dressed waitresses. My group took a seat at a table and a waitress soon came up to us.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked

"We'll just have water" I said, the waitress nodded and went back to get the water"

I then heard some commotion in the sports bar. There two twenty-six year old men were harassing a 14 year old girl. The girl had dark green eyes and blonde hair that went to her shoulders, as well as bangs. The girl was also wearing a black T-Shirt over a white long sleeved shirt; she had only black slacks as well as black and white shoes.

"Listen girly" The first man said "You're coming home with us tonight, like it or not."

The second man smiled "Now be a good girl before we have to take you out back"

"Get away from me you perverts!" The girl yelled

I looked at the others "Listen I got to go take care of something"

I then got up and headed toward the two males. I then tapped them on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, what are you doing to this girl?" I asked

"None of your businesses" The first man said

"Oh really?" I chuckled, I then threw my fist into the first man's face "Leave her alone!"

The first man hit the ground but the second man turn around and landed a punch to my stomach. The girl took advantage of this moment and landed a blow to the man's spine. She then tripped him and proceeded to kick him several times in the rib cage. The two men then slinked away.

"Thanks" The girl smiled "I need to let some of my frustration loose"

"No problem" I then looked at her pants, they had several holes in them "What happened?"

"I've been wearing these jeans for several years now" She said

"Just those jeans?" I said

"I am a street rat" The girl snapped. I then looked at one of the holes of her pants. The hole was located near the upper right thigh. There a Mew mark was, it was a hammer with wings.

"Well you might be another animal" I said "Seeing as you're a Mew Mew"

The girl laughed "And what are you the king of France?"

"Listen me and some of my friends are here, you want to sit with us?" I said, kindly

The girl shrugged "As long as you don't try to rape me I'm fine"

I nodded "Fair deal"

The girl and I took a seat at the table.

"So what is your name?" I asked

"Nashi Anki" The girl said "Yours?"

"Adrian Hartman" I smiled, I then introduced her to the others

"You all look like nice folk" She smiled "You mind if I stay at one of your houses for the night?"

"Well you can stay with me at the café" I said

"Sounds good" Nashi nodded

The waitress came with our drinks and we soon ordered are food.

"So what were those two men talking about, you know the bringing you home thing" I said

Nashi rolled her eyes "If you MUST know, I'm a street rat, I have no mom, no dad, or if I do I never found them. I grew up on the streets my entire life. Well I some how got into school…but that is besides the point. Those two guys were probably horny and I was the nearest person available. A LOT of guys around here tend to think I'm an easy target"

"Ah" I said, our food soon came, we dug in, after we finished I paid for the meal and our group soon walked out of the restaurant. Nashi decided to come along too.

"So Adrian" She said "Why do you think I'm a Mew Mew?"

"The mark on your thigh" I said

"THAT mark? The one I've been teased about so much?" Nashi said

"Yeah that one" I said

Nashi sighed "Well if I am a Mew Mew, I guess it would be better than the street life"

"Yeah" I said

"Maybe I could actually find a place to live" Nashi said

I nodded, we soon came to the café.

"Let me guess the name of the guy who owns this place is Ken" Nashi laughed

"No his name is Ryou" Kyoto said

"It's called sarcasm" Nashi said "Learn about it"

We then entered the face and Ryou looked at Nashi.

"Another Mew Mew?" He sighed and then eyed Nashi up and down, he soon found the mark and nodded "Follow me please"

Ryou then walked down the hall, Nashi then grabbed my arm.

"You're coming with me to make sure this guy doesn't try to make any stupid moves on me" She said

We soon came to the back room and the machine.

"What is that?" Nashi asked

"You'll find out shortly" Ryou said, he then pointed to a spot in front of the machine "Stand there"

Nashi nodded and stood where Ryou and had told her to stand. I walked next to Ryou and he pulled a lever. A red beam shot out and hit Nashi. I soon started to black out. The next thing I knew I was in a mountain range. Nashi was sitting down near a nest of rabbits.

"I always have liked these animals" Nashi smiled "I wonder what it would be like if I was a rabbit"

A rabbit then hopped over to her and looked at her.

"Hello there" Nashi smiled "And what is your name? You probably can't tell me but I wonder what it is"

The bunny then looked at her.

"Sweet Jesus!" She exclaimed in shock "Did you just talk!"

The rabbit looked at her again

"So why can I understand you?" Nashi asked

The rabbit kept looking at her

"What do you mean I'm a Mew Mew?" Nashi said in a mix of excitement and shock

The rabbit looked at her

"That's all it'll take, well then, hop on in" Nashi smiled

The rabbit nodded and hopped into her stomach. I soon woke up in the real world. Nashi shook her head and then check her pants.

"Good, nothing's been unzipped" She smiled "Well it looks as if you were right, I am a Mew Mew"

I looked at Ryou "You mind if she stays here?"

"Does she have a home?" Ryou asked

"I'm a street rat" Nashi smiled

Ryou sighed "Alright, she can stay, but she's sharing a room with you Adrian"

"Oh this is going to be fun" Nashi smirked

All of a sudden the Chimera alarm went off. Nashi covered her ears as Ryou took out a PDA.

"Looks like there is an attack at an old, abandoned temple" Ryou said

"Why would anyone attack a place like that?" Nashi asked

"I don't know but since you're a Mew Mew now you're going to have to stop it" Ryou said

I looked at Nashi and smiled "Let's go then"

Nashi nodded and we soon ran to the main room of the café.

"We've got a Chimera attack people" I said "Let's get going!"

The girls nodded

"Where exactly?" Momo asked

"At some abandoned temple" I said

"I know of one in the mountains nearby" Momo said

"Let's head there then" I said

The girls all nodded and we took off. We soon came to the old temple, we walked inside and came to the main room. It looked like an arena with four pillars in the corners. Targets and training dummies were littered about, as if someone had been practicing here. We heard a low growling and we looked at the huge hallways. In one of them was a pair of green cat eyes. I then slammed my fists together

"Get Ready!" I said as I went into my mew form. The other girls did the same. That was except for Nashi.

The eyes soon came out of the front hallway came a tiger cataur. Now a cataur is like a centaur only the thing is all cat. The cataur then walked to the center of the room and slammed something down. It looked like Nightwolf.

"He's dead" The cataur laughed "And soon you all will be meeting him in the afterlife!"

The cataur then conjured a bow and arrow. It then placed the arrow onto the bow and drew back. As it fire the arrow Lavender used her attack.

"Ribbon Lavender shot!" She exclaimed as she shot a pink, heart shaped pellet at the arrow. The two attacks hit each other and both the arrow and the pellet fell to the ground.

"Sour Lemon Howl!" Lisa exclaimed as she howled into her microphone. The sound traveled out and shot past the cataur. The cataur covered his ears and winced in pain Kyoto took this moment to dash forward.

"Ribbon" She said as she twirled her bamboo staff around, hitting the cataur several times

"Apple" Kyoto said as she smack the cataur upside the head

"Strike!" She said as she jumped into the air, her staff them slammed into the head of the cataur, casing it to roar in pain.

I looked at Abbie "You're next"

Abbie nodded and drew a wolf fang from her neckale "Ribbon Truffle Strike!"

The wolf fang Abbie held then turn into a spear and she threw it at the cataur. It hit the beast right in the chest. The spear the dislodged itself and went back to Abbie. I looked at Momo and nodded. I then sent out my Siberian Cannon and Momo sent out her Peach Blossom. Our attacks then combined into a fireball with half orange fire and half blue fire. The attack hit the cataur but he looked nearly beat. He then tried to grab one of us, but we all dodged. Well everyone except Nashi, as she was held the cataur looked at her.

"Why havn't you transformed weakling?" The cataur laughed

Nashi looked at the cataur with anger in her eyes "I'll make you regret saying that!"

She then wiggled out of the cataur's grip and yelled

"Mew Nashi Metamorphosis!" Nashi yelled

Nashi's hair became a dirty blonde and her eyes turned amber, black bunny ears then shot out from her head. Her attire then became mud brown and turned into a dress similar to Aki's. Her shoes became dark brown boots that went up to the middle of her knees. Then a hammer appear, and when I saw hammer I mean a freaking huge hammer! It was almost the size of me! It had a huge hammer head that was flat on both sides. And on those flat sides was a big pink heart. Nashi grasped the hammer.

"Ribbon Nashi" She said as she smacked the cataur into the air, as the cataur fell down she hit him in the spine with her hammer "Slam!"

The cataur went flying into the air and smashed against the temple wall. It then hit the ground.

"That is what you get for underestimating me" Nashi laughed

The cataur then began to glow white. It soon turned into a lion cub and a seventeen year old human male. I rushed over to Nightwolf's "corpse" and shook it.

"Nightwolf! Dude! Are you alive!" I yelled

Nightwolf stirred "The wonders of knowing how to play dead"

"Thank god you're alright!" I exclaimed

"Just barley" Nightwolf said "I think I'm going to need treatment"

"For what?" I asked

"Oh nothing major" Nightwolf said. He then stumbled up, get grabbed his thigh and howled in pain.

"Listen Nightwolf" I said "Why don't you come home with us, we'll help you get better"

Nightwolf nodded "I guess, seeing as this temple lacks proper medical equipment"

"And seeing as Ryou is a scientific genius" I smiled, I then put Nightwolf's hand over my shoulder, just then Nightwolf demorphed I looked at him in shock.

"You're…You're…" I said, the shock overwhelmed me for little bit, there was no way that Nightwolf could have been him…no way at all!


	5. Chapter 5

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 5

"Thank god you're alright!" I exclaimed

"Just barely" Nightwolf said "I think I'm going to need treatment"

"For what?" I asked

"Oh nothing major" Nightwolf said. He stumbled up, get grabbed his thigh and howled in pain.

"Listen Nightwolf" I said "Why don't you come home with us, we'll help you get better"

Nightwolf nodded "I guess, seeing as this temple lacks proper medical equipment"

"And seeing as Ryou is a scientific genius" I smiled,

I put Nightwolf's hand over my shoulder. As I did Nightwolf demorphed, I looked at him in shock.

"You're…You're…" I said, the shock overwhelmed me for little bit "You're Calvin!"

Nightwolf looked at me and chuckled weakly "That I am Adrian, that I am…"

"Alright you've got some major explaining to do when we get to the café!" I stated

"I know, I know" Nightwolf/Calvin sighed

"Why were you at that temple anyways?" I asked

"If any of the Navy seals on base found out I was a Mew Mew, you bet that there would be a murder" Calvin said

"They hate Mew Mews that much?" I asked

"No" Calvin said "I would have had to kill at least one of them because they would be teasing me constantly"

"A man does have to protect his pride" I said back

Calvin nodded "Yes he does"

We soon came to the café, when we stepped inside Ryou looked at Calvin and me.

"Calvin?" Ryou asked "What are you still doing in Japan"

"Long story" Calvin said

"He needs to get treatment for his thigh" I explained

"Well, I can only treat people with the Mew gene" Ryou said

Calvin took out a small knife and cut a hole in his pants, revealing the Mew mark.

"That changes everything" Ryou said "First we have to get you…"

Calvin interrupted him "I already am, don't bother"

Ryou nodded and pointed to the stairs to the basement "The med room is right down there"

Calvin and I approached the stairs.

"Alright Adrian" Calvin said "I can take care of myself"

Calvin tried to walk down the stairs but slipped, he caught himself on the rail before anything bad could happen.

"Calvin" I said "I think you need help"

"A man's got to protect his pride" Calvin spat as he finished walking down the stairs; he made his way to a bed down there and got in it.

I walked up to him "Alright, time to do some explaining"

Calvin nodded "Where do you want me to start?"

"That call you got a few months ago" I said

Calvin nodded "That was from Guile"

"Guile?" I said with a curious tone "Why would he call you?"

"Turns out that whole becoming a Navy Seal thing was just a ruse to get me here," Calvin spat "Guile said that he couldn't bear to loose me in a place like Iraq. So he sent me here to become a Mew Mew"

"How did he know that you were a Mew Mew?" I inquired.

"He looked at my file; one of the things it mentioned was an "odd birthmark on his right leg". Guile supposedly had contacts with Ryou and soon arranged for me to travel here," Calvin sighed "He even had my squad mates abandon me. I was pretty pissed at him, until I heard the news"

"What news?" I asked

"The group of Navy Seals I was going to be assigned to went on a mission to an island with the code name Gene Park, they soon went MIA," Calvin said "MIA is just another way of saying they're dead but we can't find the bodies at the moment"

"Good thing you became a Mew Mew" I smiled

"I still have my pride to protect" Calvin said

Calvin and I heard someone come down the stairs, it was Abbie.

"Hey there Abbie" Calvin said "How have you been?"

"Calvin!" Abbie said with shock

"You two know each other?" I said

Calvin laughed "Yeah, I was her bodyguard"

"Why would she need a bodyguard?" I asked

"My father is the head of one of the most successful industries in Alaska" Abbie said "Plus he's a tiny bit paranoid"

"I'll say" Calvin laughed "Abbie and I saw each other a lot"

Abbie nodded "Yeah"

"So you're a Mew Mew too huh?" Calvin smiled "Well I'll be"

Abbie nodded "Yeah, funny how things turn out huh?"

Calvin laughed "Unfortunately, though I can't join you, a man's got to protect his pride you know"

Abbie looked at him "You know Calvin, wolves are pack animals"

Calvin rolled his eyes "So what?"

"If a wolf is shunned from a pack they will eventually become a scavenger, unless they find a way to start another one" Abbie said

Calvin laughed "So you're saying that we get married and have kids?"

Abbie's face went red with embarrassment "No, I…I wasn't meaning anything like that"

I laughed

Calvin then looked at Abbie and sighed

Abbie smiled and kissed him on the cheek "That doesn't mean we can't be good friends like we where a year ago"

Calvin blushed as well and nodded "Alright, sounds good. I might have to rethink on the issue of joining the team"

I nodded "I'll leave you two alone for now, if you excuse me. I'm going to get to bed"

As I went upstairs Abbie and Calvin began to talk, I didn't really care what they were saying. I went to my room I looked outside my window. I caught sight of a snow white wolf and a brown wolf nuzzling each other.

"What the heck" I said to myself "Ah I bet it'll make sense in the morning"

I went to bed and soon found myself in a dream. I was in a huge field of flowers surrounded by a sweet aroma. I figured that I was in the astral plane. I looked around and saw someone familiar, it was Aki.

"Hey Aki!" I exclaimed as I ran over to her

Aki turned around "Hey Adrian!"

Both of us hugged each other.

"How have you been Aki?" I asked

"I've been great! I love this place!" Aki smiled "But I want to get home soon"

I nodded "You have to learn a second technique?"

"Yes" Aki said "I've got the words down I just don't have the action down"

"What are the words?" I asked

"Ribbon Lemonade Upper" She said

I thought for a second "Have you tried doing an uppercut?"

"An uppercut? What is that?" Aki asked, confused

"This" I said as I did an uppercut into the air.

"Well I could try that" Aki said.

She then took a deep breath.

"Ribbon Lemonade Upper!" She exclaimed as she did an uppercut motion. As she did, a decent sized tornado appeared in front of her, the tornado sucked up the flowers and a portal opened beneath Aki. Surprisingly, she didn't fall through. "Looks like Umi still hasn't learned her technique yet either"

I sighed and I soon woke up in the real world

"Can you hurry it up Umi" I grumbled to myself I walked to my dresser, in doing so, I accidentally stepped on Nashi's stomach.

"Watch where you're walking!" Nashi groaned in pain, she got up and also went to the dresser. Inside was a pale brown French maid outfit.

"This just screams take advantage of me" Nashi sighed "Just wait till the perverts get a load of my hammer though"

I laughed "Anyways I'll get dressed up here, you can go get dressed in the dressing room"

Nashi shrugged "Whatever"

She then went downstairs; as she did I changed into my café uniform. I decided that I needed to check on Calvin. I soon made it into the basement. There, Calvin was sleeping; Abbie was on the floor in a sleeping bag.

"That's so cute" I smiled

Calvin shot up "Adrian! You live here?"

I nodded "Yes I do, how is the leg holding up?"

"I told you it wasn't anything major." Calvin said "I should be coming with you guys on your next mission"

"So, I take it you and Abbie are going to start dating?" I asked

Calvin laughed "Possibly, you never really know"

Abbie then stirred, after a few seconds she got up.

"Hey Adrian, hey Calvin" She said as she hugged Calvin.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked

Abbie looked at a clock and then shouted "You're right! I'm sorry Calvin but we'll have to talk later!"

Abbie then rushed upstairs and out the door.

Calvin laughed "She's late as always"

Calvin then got out of the bed.

"So what is your job around here?" Calvin asked

"I make the food" I said "Ever since Keiichiro started another branch of the Mew Mew café"

Calvin nodded "Well then I guess I'll help serve"

I sighed "Everyone else is doing that"

"Good" Calvin smiled "As long as I get to stay away from your ugly mug"

Calvin laughed as I sighed; we then headed upstairs and went about our duties. A few hours later Kyoto, Lisa, Momo, Lavender, and Abbie came into the café. Ryou was also waiting for us.

"Hey Ryou" Calvin said "I want to join the Mew Mews"

"Well then, welcome aboard" Ryou smiled

"That's it?" Calvin asked "No training, or initiation thing to go through?"

Ryou shook his head

Calvin rolled his eyes "And you all wonder America is better defended"

I snickered as Ryou sighed "Calvin"

"I was just making a joke" Calvin said "Adrian thought it was funny"

"Just remember your audience" Ryou said

"Yeah, several under aged girls in French maid uniforms and a guy who has violated child labor laws at least ten times" Calvin joked

"My thoughts exactly!" Nashi exclaimed

Ryou gave Calvin a cold stare "This is how we do our job!"

Calvin chuckled "I know, I was just pointing out how silly it would be to an American"

The Chimera alarm then went off.

"Time to go!" I said "Come on Calvin; let's go on your first mission!"

"This isn't my first mission!" Calvin stated

"You're right" Abbie said "But it's your first mission as a Mew Mew"

"Shouldn't you guys ask where the attack is first?" Ryou smiled

"Oh yeah" I said, smacking myself on the head "I totally forgot about that!"

Ryou took out and PDA and touched the screen a few times "It is at a hunting supplies shop several miles north of here"

"Great" I said "Now we can officially leave!"

The gang and I headed out the door. After thirty minutes of walking we came to the hunting shop. I could see two things through the window. One was a human female with black skin, white hair, a yellow beak, and brown wings. The other was a male with brown, fur like skin, and huge stag horns coming out of his head.

"There are our targets!" I said as I pointed to the two chimera animals.

"How are we going to get in?" Momo asked

"We could use the doors," Calvin said "Or Adrian could punch through the wall. That would be more exciting"

"Indeed" I smiled as I slammed my fist together "I'm ready for some action!"

I went into my mew form and then punched through the wall, as it collapsed I cheered in a Kool-aid man kind of voice, "Oh yeah!"

Calvin and the girls soon transformed and the two monsters caught a glimpse of us. So they decided to attack.

"Ribbon Lavender Shot!" Lavender exclaimed as she shot a pink, heart shaped pellet at the bird girl. It hit the bird-girl, causing it to stumble. The stag-man then rushed towards us. Nashi took out her hammer.

"Ribbon Nashi" She said as she whacked the stag-man vertically into the air. As he fell to the ground she landed a blow to his spine "Slam!"

The stag-man then went flying into the wall.

"That was too easy" Nashi laughed.

The bird-girl then swooped down and knocked Nashi into a display of recurve bows. Nashi got up and dusted herself off.

"Could have been worse" She said

Momo fired her Ribbon Peach Blossom at the bird girl. The bird girl flew around it and kicked Momo in the face.

"No one hurts my girlfriend!" I exclaimed as I conjured a blue fireball in my hands "Siberian Cannon!"

I shot a my creation at the bird-girl, it hit her wing. The bird-girl dive bombed me, sending me into one of the walls. The stag-man pulled his head from the wall and rushed at me.

"Sour Lemon Howl!" Lisa said as she howled into her microphone. Sound waves shot out of the microphone and knocked the stag-man down.

"I'm next I'm next!" Kyoto cheered as her staff glowed white. She then dashed up to the stag-man with amazing speed.

"Ribbon" She said as she spun her staff around several times hitting the stag-man upside the chin

"Apple" She said as she hit him in the jaw with her staff

"Strike!" She said as she jumped into the air, the sound of a roaring panda was heard as she then landed a blow to the stag-man's spine.

The bird-girl flew at Kyoto, hoping to spill some blood.

"Ribbon Truffle Strike!" Abbie said as she threw her wolf-tooth spear at the bird-girl. The spear shot through the wing and caused the bird-girl to tumble to the ground. Calvin walked over to the injured bird-girl.

"Time to finish off this game animal the only way you legally can" Calvin quipped as he pulled out a shotgun and pointed it at the girl "Nightwolf Scatter shot!"

A blast of white, light pellets shot from his gun and embedded themselves into the bird-girl. Suddenly, the two monsters began to glow white. They turned into a black, twenty-three year old female, and a white, twenty-six year old male.

Calvin turned to Abbie "We make a good team"

Abbie laughed "You mean we all make a good team"

Calvin looked at all the Mew Mews and nodded "Yes, Yes we do"

Finally Calvin, I thought, you've finally found a place where you belong


	6. Chapter 6

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 6

Calvin turned to Abbie, "We make a good team."

Abbie laughed "You mean we all make a good team."

Calvin looked at all the Mew Mews and nodded, "Yes, Yes we do."

A happy thought ran into my mind and I smiled.

"Come on Calvin" I said "Time to head back to the café"

Calvin nodded and we began to walk away from the hunting goods store where recently fought Chimera Animas. As we walked back Calvin sighed.

"What is it?" I asked

"Nothing," He said "I'm just thinking about the future"

"So you do want to get married to Abbie?" I asked

He laughed "Yeah right. Besides, I don't know what her parents would think"

"You never know!" Kyoto chimed in "Kou thought the same thing when he first met me, but if he had never asked me we wouldn't have become boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Calvin looked at Kyoto oddly "This wasn't your conversation!"

"Well seeing as all of us can hear it, don't expect us not to join in" Nashi sighed

Abbie nodded, "Calvin I think my parents would be okay with it. They don't have to know though"

Calvin sighed, "Yeah, but it is our duty to tell them what you're doing and to make sure you're safe"

Abbie huffed, "You know I'm capable of doing well on my own!"

Calvin laughed, "Weren't you the one saying that wolves have to stay in packs to ensure their survival?"

Abbie blushed, "Well yeah, but…"

I interrupted her, "Look we can sort this out later. For now, let's focus on getting to the café and relaxing!"

The girls nodded

"Finally something I can agree with" Lisa smiled.

I laughed and motioned for everyone to follow and started to run. We ran all the way to the café. When we got there we quickly piled in and relaxed for the day. Pretty soon all the Mew Mews had gone home and I had gone to bed. As I was about to fall asleep I looked up at the ceiling.

"I wonder if there are anymore Mew Mews?" I asked myself before falling asleep, soundly

I woke up the next morning when the sun spilled onto my face. I got up and out of bed. I stepped over Nashi, who was still sleeping, and got dressed. I headed downstairs and saw that Calvin was already up. He was wearing a uniform similar to mine. Except his shoulder collar was a bit shorter, the vest was a dark grey and the leggings where grey with black lines.

"You look nice Calvin" I smiled.

"Really now?" Calvin laughed "What are you, a fashion expert?"

"Well hey I'm wearing almost the exact same thing. So if it looks good on the likes of me it must look even better on you"

"Way to be suck up" Calvin joked as he began to get things ready. He then pointed toward the kitchen, "Get in there now!"

"Yes master" I chuckled as I went to the kitchen. I set to work on making the treats for the day. After a few hours, Ryou came into the kitchen.

"Adrian, I need you to find this person"

Ryou handed me a picture. It was of a girl with dark skin and wavy brown hair that went down to her waist, it in a loose ponytail. Her bangs were fluffy and ended just above her eyes, which were large and almond shaped. She also had small, rimless glasses with rectangular frames. She looked as tall as an average fourteen year-old would be. She also a wee bit on the chubby side she was actually the cute kind of pudgy.

"Do we have a name?" I asked

"Fudge Botanjiban" Ryou said

"Such an odd last name"

"Whatever, she's supposedly at a coffee shop downtown. See if you can head there and talk to her"

I nodded and looked around the café; I spotted Momo and walked up to her.

"Hey Momo" I said "You up for going to a coffee shop with me?"

"Which one?" Momo asked "I was just on my way to visit a friend who works at one"

"Really?" I asked "Well I was headed to place like that to look for this girl"

I handed Momo the picture Ryou had given me.

"Fudge!" Momo smiled. "Great! Let's go!"

"You know her?" I asked.

Momo nodded, "We've been best friends ever since we first met at a writers club!"

I smiled "Why don't you come with me then"

"That would be great!" Momo smiled as she nuzzled me "In fact that means we get to spend some more time together!"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's skeedaddle"

"Skeedaddle?" Momo asked.

"The corny way of saying go" I smiled.

Momo chuckled, "I see, something you Americans say a lot?"

"Not really," I laughed.

Momo nuzzled me again and I nuzzled her back.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too honey" she said and kissed me

I kissed her back. We soon came to the coffee shop and sat down. After a few minutes, we saw the girl that we were looking for come to our table.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late I had some, uh, things to take care of." The girl said, and then looked at Momo "Oh hey Momo! I didn't see you here!"

Momo smiled, "How are you doing Fudge?"

"I'm doing well," Fudge smiled "but you have to order soon I'm already half a second off my schedule"

"We'll order when we want to!" I stated

"We'll both have water," Momo said

Fudge nodded and headed to get two glasses of water. I looked at Momo.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

Momo sighed "It's not a problem"

"Then what is it?"

"I can't really describe it."

I sighed "Whatever"

Fudge then came back with the two glasses of water. As she set them down she clenched her stomach.

"No! Not now! My calculations couldn't be off!" Fudge groaned, she then made a bee line for an exit "I'm sorry that I have to go so soon! Sorry!"

I looked at Momo "We're going after her"

Momo nodded and we dashed after Fudge. We quickly came to an alleyway, where Fudge had fallen down. As she stood up, there were brown rabbit ears coming out of her head.

"Thank goodness no one saw me" Fudge said with a sigh of relief. She then turned around and saw us "Please! This isn't what it seems!"

Momo looked shocked for a second but then smiled "No it is exactly what it is, you're a Mew Mew."

Fudge got up and looked at us "R…r…really?"

Momo nodded.

"Wait, how would you know?" Fudge inquired.

Momo looked at me and then at Fudge.

"Mew Momo Metamorphosis!" She said

I slammed my fists together and grimaced. Both of us then went into our Mew forms.

"Oh my…" Fudge stammered. "You two are Mew Mews?" Fudge gulped before standing up right. "This is great!" She smiled as she hugged Momo and me

"So what was it about your calculations?" I asked

"Well I calculated that I grow these" Fudge said and pointed to her bunny ears "Every two hours for five minutes"

"When did this start?" Momo asked

"It was about two days ago, I was surrounded by these strange alien creatures. This scientist guy said that he needed my blood for something. I was terrified," Fudge explained "The next thing I knew Bunn-chan came out of nowhere and jumped into me"

"Bunn-Chan?" I asked

"Her pet rabbit," Momo said "Then what happened?"

"Well I grew bunny ears and someone got into a strange dress and had these egg rattles. I said some words and the animals disappeared. The scientist fled too. Now these bunny ears grow from my head at the exact times I just mentioned"

I thought for a second and then nodded "I believe I know someone who could help you with your "problem""

"Who exactly?" Fudge asked.

"His name is Ryou Shirogane. He is one of the managers at the Mew Mew café"

Fudge nodded "Well then take me there"

"Right now?" Momo asked. "Don't you want to finish working?"

Fudge's eyes shot wide open, "You're right! I totally forgot about my job! Momo send me a text and I'll try to work it into my schedule! I'm sorry that I have to go!"

She dashed back to the coffee shop and Momo shrugged and she and I went back to our human forms

"Well I hope we'll see her again soon" Momo said

"Let's head back to the café"

"Good idea"

When we got back to the café, I decided to relax for a bit. After a good thirty or so minutes, the doors to the café swung open. Fudge stood at the entrance, she still had her bunny ears.

"Where is Ryou?" She exclaimed.

Lisa came over and looked at her. "He isn't going to bother with you. You don't even have a mark and take those ridiculous ears off! You're not fooling anyone"

Ryou came forward "Someone called my name?"

Ryou then saw Fudge.

"Ah Fudge, I was wondering when you would turn up," Ryou smiled. "I see you're here about your "complications," am I correct?"

Fudge looked shocked "How could you of known?"

Ryou took out his PDA and pointed to a thing on the screen. "See this, It tells me when a Mew Mew's power prematurely activates."

"Oh"

"Now seeing as you've only triggered your powers and have no means to control them, I've come up with a special injection that should help you balance it out," Ryou said

Fudge nodded, "Alright, can you give it to me now?"

"Just follow me"

Ryou went downstairs and I looked at Momo.

"You think she'll be alright?" I asked.

"Of course she will" Momo smiled.

Lisa huffed, "Whatever."

"You know you could at least be a bit nicer to her!" Momo stated

"She reeks of perfection" Lisa complained and grumbled "Something I wish I could obtain."

"So you're just jealous?" I asked

Lisa gave me a sharp look, "Yeah, when your dad is…"

"Your dad is a what?" I asked.

"Never mind!" She snapped.

Soon, Nashi, Kyoto, Lavender, Abbie, and Calvin came in.

"Where were you all?" I asked.

"Well," Calvin said "I decided to take them out to eat"

"And you didn't invite me?" I laughed "I'm ashamed"

"You would have had to pay for your own meal," Calvin said

"By the way we got a new Mew Mew"

"Another one?" Nashi said, displeased "How many are there?"

"Not sure," I said.

"Just great," Nashi sighed.

Fudge and Ryou came upstairs; Fudge didn't have her bunny ears sticking out anymore but Nashi took one look at her and snickerred.

"Wow that girl is faaaat!"

Calvin sighed, "Nashi, she's not fat, she's pudgy"

"Same difference!" Nashi snapped "What is her animal? A swine?"

Nashi burst into laughter and Calvin elbowed her in the stomach.

"Show some respect," He said.

"Yes father," Nashi replied with much sarcasm.

"If I was your father I would have done more than elbowed you in the stomach!" Calvin said.

"Like what?" Nashi laughed.

"Like…" Calvin said, but he was interrupted by the Chimera Alarm "Son of a…"

Ryou patted Fudge on the back "You ready for your first Mission?"

Fudge looked up at Ryou and gave a timid nod.

"Well the attack is taking place outside a library by the Tokyo Tower," Ryou said "Get a move on!"

"Yes sir" I said "Come on girls, guys, and whatever Calvin is. Let's go!"

I rushed out the door as the Mew Mews ran after me.

Calvin ran behind me smirking "Why you little! Wait till I get you!"

I laughed and we soon came to the library. When we got there, we saw a monkey-like creature with red bird wings. It stood upright like a human.

"That has got to be one of the strangest things in the world!" Calvin said "So let's kill it and get this over with!"

I slammed my fists together, "Mission start"

"Just like Guile would say," Calvin laughed as I went into my Mew form "It's time to prowl!"

Then Calvin went into his mew form. The girls said their phrases as they too went into their mew forms. I was surprised to see that Fudge, unlike the other girls when they first got their powers, already knew the words to her transformation. As Fudge transformed her hair took on a lighter brown tone with pink tips and tied itself into two loose pigtails. Her eyes retained their burgundy color but became almost pink. The standard, brown fabric choker and brown armbands appeared on her body, along with a brown leg garter on her left thigh. These had a fuzzy burgundy trim. Her dress was now a strapless brown top with a fuzzy trim around the top of the dress. She had brown shorts underneath. There were two brown bracelets on her arms. She had a pair of brown ankle-high boots, both of which were decorated with burgundy ribbons. Huge, floppy rabbit ears with pink tips shot from her head and she gained a rabbit tail with the same color scheme. She than took out a pair of egg-shaped rattles. They were brown, (Seriously, what was with this mew form and brown things….then again her name was Fudge) had rabbit like "ears" sticking up from the tips had molted burgundy spots and had the familiar bow-like medallion and heart shaped crystal commonly found on most Mew Mew weapons, save for mine and Calvin's.

The monkey seemed to take notice of Fudge and started to run towards her. Calvin rolled in front of Fudge and said.

"Nightwolf Barrage!"

He let a flurry of bullets fly from his pistol as they dug into the monkey's flesh. The monkey howled in pain and grabbed Calvin. It was about to smash him into the wall of the library before Abbie used her attack.

"Ribbon Truffle Strike!" Abbie exclaimed as she the wolf tooth from her necklace, which transformed into a spear, and hurled it at the monkey creature. The creature was struck in the side by the blow. The spear then returned to Abbie.

Calvin jump out of the monsters grip and landed on the ground.

"Thanks Abbie" He smiled.

"No problem" Abbie giggled.

I looked at Momo and she looked at me. We both nodded as if we knew what the other was thinking.

"Siberian Cannon!" I said as I thrusted both of my palms forward, sending a sphere of blue fire at the monster.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo exclaimed as she shot an orange fire in the shape of a flower at the winged monkey. The monkey flew out of the way and then tried to pick Momo and I up. Lisa took out her microphone.

"Oh no you don't!" She said "Sour Lemon Howl!"

She howled into her microphone and sound waves shot from the mic. The sound waves hit the winged monkey and caused it to plummet to the ground. When it hit the ground, Kyoto's staff glowed white. She ran over to the monkey with amazing speed.

"Ribbon," She said as she spun her staff around, smacking the monkey several times.

"Apple" She said as then landed and a blow to its chin

"Strike!" She exclaimed and she jumped into the air, the sound of a roaring panda was heard before Kyoto's staff made contact with the beast's spine. The beast whimpered from the blow, but got up.

"Alright my turn!" Nashi laughed as she ran up to the monster.

"Ribbon Nashi" Nashi said as she smacked the beast into the air with her hammer. "Slam!"

She hit the beast in the chest with her hammer. As the beast went flying Nashi turned to Fudge and laughed "That's how it is done!"

The beast recovered from the blow rather quickly and flew towards Nashi. It picked her up and held her close to it'\s mouth, as if it was going to eat her.

"Ribbon Fudge Quake!" Fudge exclaimed as she held her shakers above her head. The shakers began to vibrate slowly, but soon picked up speed. Once the shakers reached full speed, pink sparks flew from them. After that there was a flash of light and the monkey-creature covered its eyes and roared in pain. It then collapsed onto the ground and Nashi jumped out of its grasp.

Nashi huffed, "I could have gotten out of it myself!"

Momo went over to Fudge and patted her on the back "You did great!"

"You think so?" Fudge asked.

"I don't think so," Momo smiled "I know so!"

Fudge smiled and hugged her. I smiled and looked at Calvin. He seemed to be enjoying the moment. It wasn't everyday we got to see two girls hug each other.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 7

Momo went over to Fudge and patted her on the back for a job well done "You did great!"

"You think so?" Fudge asked.

"I don't think so," Momo smiled "I know so!"

Fudge smiled and hugged her. I smiled and looked at Calvin.

"If only," He sighed as he turned away "If only…"

"If only what?" I asked him

"If only Abbie and I could be the same way"

I shrugged and looked at the girls, "Come on time to head back to the café!"

The girls looked up and nodded. We started on our trek to the Mew Mew café soon after. When we got there, we saw an odd sight. A girl was lying on the grass outside the café. She was unconscious. She looked 16 and was five foot seven. Her hair went to her shoulders and was medium tone of brown. Her bangs were feathered off to the side, getting longer as they reached the side of her face, and held a slight curl. She was wearing a red strapless shirt and beige shorts.

"What the heck?" Abbie asked, looking at the girl.

"What do you suppose we do with her?" Calvin questioned.

"Well the best course of action is not to move her," I said, trying to recall some of the medical stuff I had learned in school. "She could have a concussion."

"Actually" Ryou said as he walked out of the café "Leave her be"

"Why is that?" Kyoto asked

"Well I saw this girl walking in front of the café and I noticed she had a Mew mark on the nape of her neck. So I decided to "zap" her and activate her Mew gene" Ryou replied

"Couldn't you of just invited her in for a cup of tea and then zapped her?" Nashi asked

"Yeah that would be great," Calvin said as he rolled his eyes "Hello there, you're a Mew Mew, Zap!" He huffed "Not the way you want to recruit someone."

"Yeah but it is better than randomly zapping people!" Nashi shot back

"She has a point there," I said

"She'll probably be around here tomorrow. Just to give you all the heads up, onto other matters, Fudge we need to get you into your uniform." Ryou said

"Well, can we hold off on it until tomorrow? That is when I'll finish revising my schedule." Fudge replied

"Alright."

"If you excuse me my parents might be concerned as to where I am. I must get back to them!"

Fudge bolted down the street.

"Time to start cleaning up the kitchen," I sighed.

"Right behind you," Kyoto said.

"So am I," Lisa added.

The three of us went into the café and began to clean the dishes. After that Lisa and Kyoto headed home and I headed upstairs to hop onto bed and sleep.

The next morning I awoke and did my usual routine: Get up, step over Nashi, get dressed, comb my hair, and then head downstairs. When I got to the main floor of the café I looked around, no one seemed to be there. I decided to head into the kitchen and make treats for the day. That's when I heard someone come upstairs from the basement and into the café.

"Adrian!" I heard Calvin's voice yell.

"In the kitchen!" I yelled backed

Calvin then stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey, Adrian."

"What's up, Calvin?"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yeah I really like Abbie, I just don't know how to show it?"

"The Navy Seal who said I don't need a woman to live is in love?" I laughed "Anyways, I don't know if she feels the same way about you. Chances are, if you be yourself, she's going to fall for you."

"I hope so…I'm going to ask her out on a date today. Wish me luck."

"Luck wished Calvin"

Calvin left the room. I noticed a bright pink French maid outfit on the wall. Upon closer examination I found a note that read; 'For Fudge'.

I heard the door swing open and looked up to see that Abbie and Fudge at the door. I took the outfit off the wall and walked over to Fudge.

"Hey Fudge," I said and handed her the uniform "This is for you"

"Really? It looks great! I guess I should go get changed right away!"

Fudge then went into the dress room. A few minutes later, she came out wearing the dress.

"Now if you excuse me! I need to get on with my schedule"

"And your schedule is?" I asked

"From two-thirty to three, I get things ready for the day. From four to six, I help serve tables. From eight to nine, I help with the dishes. And at nine-thirty I go home!"

"What is with the time gaps?"

"Well I calculated that each chimera attack usually takes us about an hour to fend off, so I gave myself hour long break times just incase anything like that turn up. It is so that I don't get all in a tizzy when I have to stop my work."

"I see."

The door then swung opened to reveal the girl from yesterday. She had cat-like ears and a bushy tail. The tail reminded me of a red panda.

"May I speak to the owner of this place?" She asked.

"Ryou?" I asked, and then turned around to yell, "Hey Ryou! Someone is here for you!"

Ryou came running up to me and looked at the girl.

"Hello there"

"Are you the guy who runs this place?" The girl asked

"Why yes I am."

"I was wondering if you were still hiring."

"Yes we are, and I was waiting for you to come along."

"Really? How?"

"When you walked by the café yesterday, I noticed that you had a Mew mark on your neck. I decided to "zap" you and activate your Mew gene"

"So I'm a Mew Mew?"

"Exactly"

"Cool! My life has just gotten a lot more exciting!"

"I need to introduce you to the team first. This is Adrian."

"Your name?" I said as I held out my hand

"Komugiiro Tiramisu," The girl said as she shook my hand

"Pleased to meet you Komugiiro."

"Pleasure to meet you too."

Ryou took Komugiiro away and introduced her to the other members that were present. I started to head back to the kitchen when all of a sudden I heard Abbie say.

"Calvin, I'd love to!"

I smiled, "Nice job Calvin"

I went back to my kitchen duties. Thirty minutes later, the Chimera Alarm went off. I went outside the kitchen and into the main room of the café. I saw that the other Mew Mews were present.

"This time the attack is at an abandoned factory downtown. I need all of you to head there now! The factory has five blue smoke stacks the blow out blood red smoke" Ryou explained

"Got it! Come on Mew Mews! Let's go bust some heads!" I said as I rushed out the door. The other Mew Mews followed. When we got to the factory with the blue smoke stacks I slammed my fists together. "Let's get started!"

I went into my Mew form and the other Mew Mews followed my lead. Komugirro's Mew form looked decent. She had on a cream colored strapless shirt, similar in color to Nashi's, and a skirt that went to the middle of her thighs. She had a dark red bow wrapped around her waist, the ends of the bow came down to the bottom of her feet. She also had dark red, knee high boots and bracers of the same color on both arms. Pale brown leg garters with a dark red trim adorned her thighs and upper arms. Her eyes became a vivid light brown. Her hair kept its normal form but became a darker shade of brown. Her weapon was a violin with a pendant mark on the bottom. Komugirro also drew a violin bow that had a cream colored ribbon on the top with a pendant mark.

I opened the doors to the factory and looked around.

"Looks like there was nothing here," Lavender said

"Finally, you talk!" Nashi smiled

"I guess it is time for us to…"

I was interrupted by a drop of saliva falling on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a humanoid bat staring at me with shining red eyes. It looked at me like I was its next meal. The bat let out a screech and jumped onto me, pinning me to the ground, and tried to gnaw at my face.

"Get your hands off Adrian!" Momo exclaimed "Ribbon Peach Blossom!"

Momo shot an orange fireball, shaped like a flower, at the bat creature. The creature used its arm to block the blow. I used Momo's attack as a distraction and I kicked the man-bat into the air.

"Ribbon Lavender Shot!" Lavender said as she shot a heart shaped pellet at the man-bat.

"So that's your move huh?" Nashi laughed, "Pretty standard"

The bat was hit by the pellet but then dive bombed Momo and Lavender, sending them into a pile of boxes. The man-bat doubled back and flew towards Lisa and Kyoto.

"Sour Lemon Howl!" Lisa said as she pulled out her microphone. She howled into the mic and sound waves shot out of it. The sound waves hit the man-bat and caused it to have a minor seizure. I guess the sound must have messed up its sonar or something. Kyoto took advantage of the beast's seizure and ran up to him.

"Ribbon," She said as she spun her staff around several times and hit the monster "Apple," She said as she landed a blow to the man-bat's jaw. "Strike!" She yelled and jumped into the air. The sound of a roaring panda was heard as her staff hit the spine of the man-bat.

"My turn!" Nashi cheered as she ran up to the man-bat. "Ribbon Nashi," She said as she smacked it into the air with her hammer. When it fell down, she landed a hammer blow to its spine, "Slam!". The man-bat's head hit the walls of the factory. "Come back when you're a real challenge," Nashi giggled.

The man-bat staggered up and charged at Nashi. Fudge held up her egg shakers and said, "Ribbon Fudge Quake!"

Her shaker started to vibrate, slowly at first, but quickly picked up speed as pink sparks started to fly from them. Soon there was a flash of light. The bat creature screeched in agony as it tried to cover its eyes.

"Alright!" I smiled, "Time to finish this thing off! Siberian Cannon!"

I thrusted my palms forward and shot a blue fireball from them. The Man-bat quickly recovered from Fudge's attack and flew out of the way.

"Let me try!" Komugiiro said "Ribbon Tiramisu Rebound!"

She played a long, consistent note at a high pitched frequency. The man-bat squealed as he began to stumble around.

"Okay, finishing off the bat creature, take two!" I said as a cold wind enveloped my fists "Siberian," I said as I landed a punch to the creature's stomach. I followed with a blow to its jaw. I let the sound of cracking molars fill the factory. "Uppercut!" I yelled as I rose into the air. As I went into the air and a cold wind enveloped me. I landed on the ground with the man-bat not far behind. The man-bat began to glow white and turned into a twenty-year old male.

"Nice move there Komugiiro" I smiled and walked over to her, I held out my hand.

"You too!" Komguiiro smiled as she took my hand and I shook it. Momo and Lavender got up. As they did, the boxes fell over, revealing their contents. The contents almost made me lose my lunch. What kind of sick person would put these kinds of things in a box?


	8. Chapter 8

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 8

"Nice move there Tiramisu," I smiled and walked over to the newest Mew Mew on the team.

"You too!" Tiramisu smiled as she took my hand and I shook it. Momo and Lavender got up from the blow they had suffered in the previous monster fight. As they did, the boxes fell over, revealing their contents, human body parts. I almost lost my lunch, Abbie, and Kyoto shared my reaction.

"What kind of sick person keeps things like this here!" Nashi exclaimed.

"I don't know," Calvin said, "But the boxes might have some delivery information on them."

Calvin walked over to one of the boxes. After a few seconds he found something.

"Here we go! It says, To: Grant, best of luck on artificially creating a human. I hope these body parts help. Signed, Cleaver"

"Cleaver?" Kyoto shivered, "He sounds dangerous!"

"Indeed I am!" a disembodied, male voice laughed. A door on the far end of the room swung open and out stepped two over-muscular girls. "Grant will be pleased to see that the Mew Mew body parts he ordered are going to come to him. Ladies, finish them off and bring them to my lab"

The girls nodded and began to slowly march toward us.

"This should be easy," Calvin laughed as he took out his shotgun. "Nightwolf Scattershot!"

Calvin fired several round, white pellets from his shotgun. The pellets embedded themselves into the skin of the girls; the girls shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"I stand corrected."

Abbie then took the wolf tooth from her necklace, which then turned into a spear. "Ribbon Truffle Strike!" she yelled and threw the spear at one of the girls. The spear struck the girl's legs and then flew back to Abbie. The girl winced for a second and resumed her walk.

"Sour Lemon Howl!" Lisa said as she pulled out her microphone, and howled into it, causing sound waves to shoot out from the mic. The sound waves flew past the over-muscular girls, who cupped their ears for a brief second before resuming their march.

"Face it, these girls can take a lot of pain, nothing you could ever dish out would be able to kill them!" the disembodied voice laughed.

The Mew Mews and I soon found ourselves against a wall. The girls were closing in, grimacing as if they were going to enjoy tearing us limb from limb.

"Fudge," Nashi said.

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for calling you fat alright! You're kinda cool!"

"Thanks, although you're just trying to make amends with me before we die."

"There's no time like the last minute."

I closed my eyes feeling that the end was upon me, it would take a miracle for us to survive.

"Hey Ladies!" a familiar female voice snapped, "Back off from my friends!"

The over-muscular women turned around.

"Ribbon Shark Riptide!" the voice said. All of a sudden a whirlpool engulfed the two girls. As the girls were sucked up in the whirlpool I saw sharks made of water gnawing on them. When the whirlpool subsided the girls hit the floor, causing it to crack. The over-muscular girls glowed white and both turned into a seven year old girl. A girl with a grey uniform and a shark tale walked past the young girls.

"Umi!" Lavender exclaimed as she ran over to hug her. "Umi, I was so worried!"

The shark-girl hugged her back, "I missed you too Lavender!"

"Wait, so there are more Mew Mews than just us?" Abbie asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, Umi and Aki were part of the team: until they got knocked out in one of our battles."

"I see."

"I was there!" Calvin trumpeted, "And I was awesome!"

"I'm sure you were Calvin," Nashi said and rolled her eyes.

"Aww such a happy reunion!" the disembodied voice cooed "Too bad you're all going to die deeper in Cleaver's lair!"

"I'd rather not," Kyoto said as she ran for the door. Before she got there the doors closed and locked themselves.

"Oh but you have to!" the voice laughed "It is all for the betterment of man kind!"

"Betterment of mankind?" Abbie roared. "Betterment of mankind! You call harvesting body parts something that will better mankind? What kind of sick, twisted man are you?"

"One who sees that the human race is flawed! Grant showed me everything; slavery, poverty, the environment, wars!"

"You cruel monster!" Kyoto yelled

"Squirm all you want!" the voice cackled. "It doesn't change the fact that you have to go deeper into my lair!"

Calvin looked at the others, "If we go deep enough we might have a chance to end this man's life once and for all!"

Nashi looked at Calvin and nodded, "That sounds like a plan to me!"

"Alright Mew Mews!" Umi yelled, "Move out!"

Umi ran into the next room and we followed. The room we came into was filled with meat hooks. A machine in the back had various body parts on a conveyer belt. The conveyer belt then went into a steel box. Human organs were strewn about the place. Blood spots cover the floor and walls. We took two steps into the room.

"Unauthorized entry detected," A robotic voice said, "Activating defenses."

The conveyer belt began to spin and the body parts went into the steel box. A few seconds later a malformed human came out. The conveyer belt continued its speedy production of these things.

"How are we going to get past this?" Kyoto asked.

"I have an idea," Calvin said as he pointed to one of the gears on the machine. He then took out a grenade. "If I can get close enough to one of those gears I can toss this baby in there and blow it sky high!"

"Or you could just throw the grenade at an eighty-five degree angle, but then again, that doesn't take your velocity into account…Hmm, maybe just stuffing it in there would be a good idea," Fudge contemplated

"Sweet! I'm in the mood for fireworks!" Nashi cheered.

"Well then let's clear the way for Calvin!" I said, "Come on guys, let's do this LEEEEEROOOOOY JJEEEENKKIIINNNS!"

"Not that again," Umi laughed.

I rushed toward the horde of malformed humans and proceeded to punch one in the chest. It was surprisingly squishy and my hand easily made it all the way through the malformed human's body. I pulled my hand out and let the thing fall to the ground. Another "human" came to me and I roundhouse kicked its head off.

"My turn!" Nashi said as she ran up to a "human". She swung her hammer like a baseball bat and knocked the head off of the malformed human, which proceeded to splatter against the wall. "Home run!"

Kyoto was next to jump in. She swung her bamboo staff wildly, killing most of the fragile malformed humans. She then jabbed one in the stomach with her staff. As Kyoto pulled her staff out of the human she cringed.

"Not a fan of blood huh?" Umi asked.

"No ma'am!" Kyoto exclaimed.

A malformed human leapt out of nowhere and pinned Kyoto to the ground.

"Get off her!" Lisa yelled and used her Sour Lemon Howl on the creature, it was sent into a wall by the sound waves. The collision with the wall caused the creature to burst.

"I think I'll call that one Hunter," Lisa chuckled

"Hunter?" Kyoto asked. "Why Hunter?"

"Oh, no reason," Lisa said.

Calvin laughed as a "human" girl with abnormally long fingernails lurched towards him. The girl tried to rip his flesh off but he shot her in the face. The girl's head exploded and she fell to the ground. "And I'll call that one Witch"

Lisa laughed at Calvin's little joke. After more fighting, Calvin finally got to the machine. He took the pin out from his grenade and stuck it into the gears of the machine. Calvin tired to run away from the grenade before it exploded but was tackled by a malformed human.

"Calvin!" Abbie exclaimed, "Grab onto the spear!" She took the wolf tooth off her necklace, which turned into a spear, "Ribbon Truffle Strike!" She exclaimed as she hurled the spear at the ground in front of Calvin. Calvin grabbed the spear and caught a ride toward Abbie. When Calvin, and the spear, reached Abbie, they were knocked to the ground, their lips touching one another. Calvin blushed as he kissed Abbie, who blushed as well before kissing him back. The grenade went off and the machine was blown to bits. We cleaned up the rest of the malformed humans while Calvin and Abbie continued their kiss. When they parted, they were both blushing like mad.

"You're a great kisser" Calvin said, shyly, as he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks…you too" Abbie stumbled over in her words of embarrassment.

"Touching!" the disembodied voice laughed "Too bad you all will become nothing but parts in the machine of change"

"Who says we are!" Calvin snapped

A double door on the far left wall of the room slowly creaked open.

"I see that I have no choice but to finish you off myself! Come, Cleaver must taste your fresh, warm blood."

"Come on!" Umi yelled and ran in the door. We followed her to the next room, which was a steel coliseum. As we all stepped into the area, the middle of the floor opened. A man with pitch black eyes, white skin, and long blonde hair was hoisted onto the center floor. He wore blood red armor and had various spots of blood on his face. He was wielding two huge meat cleavers, one in each hand.

"Fresh, Warm blood," the man laughed, "Cleaver has not tasted that in so long!"

Cleaver let out a howl of laughter and charged at us. We scattered and Tiramisu took out her violin.

"Ribbon Tiramisu Rebound!" she said as she played a long, consistent high pitched-note. Cleaver covered his ears and we heard something pop.

"There go my audio receptors!" Cleaver grinned, "I didn't need them anyways!"

Cleaver ran up to Tiramisu and tried to slice her head off. She ducked and kicked him in the ribs.

"Yes! Fight more! It makes the blood pump faster!" Cleaver cackled manically.

Cleaver tried to chop Tiramisu's arm off, and would have succeeded if it had not been for Lavender.

"Ribbon Lavender Shot!" Lavender said as she shot a heart shaped pellet at Cleaver. The pellet whacked Cleaver in the head. Cleaver stumbled a bit and gave Tiramisu time to get away.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo exclaimed as she shot an orange, flower shaped, fireball at Cleaver. Cleaver used one of his weapons to block the blow. Unfortunately for him, this caused the weapon to melt.

"How dare you destroy one of my pretties!" Cleaver roared in anger. He bull rushed Momo and knocked her to the ground. He was about to drive his cleaver into her chest when a cold wind swarmed around my fist. I ran up him.

"Siberian," I said and punched him in the stomach and followed with an uppercut to his jaw; the sound of cracking molars echo throughout the coliseum. "Uppercut!" I yelled as I rose into the air, a cold wind enveloping me. Cleaver flew a few feet into the air before hitting the ground. I landed next to him. "Don't you even DARE think about killing my girlfriend!"

Cleaver got up "Oh she's your girlfriend huh?" he laughed and then grabbed me by the neck "Then she won't mind if I make her single again, will she?" Cleaver readied his weapon and laughed with glee at the thought of slicing me in two.

"Get away from him!" I heard another familiar voice say, and looked up to see a girl with a yellow dress and dragonfly wings say, "Ribbon Lemonade Upper!" The girl did and uppercut. As she did, a tornado appeared in front of her and sucked Cleaver into it. The tornado launched Cleaver into the air.

"Sweet!" Nashi said. "Time for me to work my magic!" She then pulled out her hammer. "Ribbon Nashi Slam!" she said as she landed a blow to Cleaver's stomach, causing his armor to split open, revealing that his insides were composed of both organic and robotic parts. "Oh my gosh…it's the Terminator!"

"How would you know what that is?" Calvin asked

"I saw the movie on a T.V. in a store window"

"Ah."

"Yeah."

Cleaver laughed, "Why thank you for putting me in the same league as an Austrian bodybuilder." Cleaver got up and ran towards Nashi, who smacked him upside the head.

"Care to do anything Fudge?" Nashi said

Fudge held her egg shakers above her head. "Ribbon Fudge Quake!" she said as her egg shakers began to vibrate, slowly as first, but they soon picked up speed and pink sparks began to fly out from them. A flash of light engulfed the room. We heard a popping noise.

"Ah my eyes!" Cleaver screamed

"Alright you all, time to finish him off!" I said, "Everyone who can launch a projectile, do so, on the count of three." I ordered and then counted, "One, Two, Three! Siberian Cannon!"

I launched a blue fireball at the Cleaver, Momo, Lavender, Umi, Calvin, Abbie, and Lisa joined in. Our attacks melded together and became one multicolored energy ball.

"No! I was supposed to be invincible!" Cleaver screamed as the energy ball engulfed him. When the attack cleared, nothing but a pile of ash was left of Cleaver. A door in the back of the coliseum opened, letting non-artificial light shine in.

"We did it!" Kyoto cheered.

"Oh yeah!" Calvin said with a victory fist pump "Adrian, give me a bro fist!"

Calvin and I bumped knuckles. The girl with the yellow dress and dragonfly wings ran up and hugged me.

"Adrian! I missed you!" she said.

"I missed you too Aki," I laughed "How did you get in here though?"

"I came in here with Umi, I just didn't want to make my presence known yet."

"Fair enough," I said. "Now let's all go get ice cream to celebrate the return of Aki and Umi!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 9

"Adrian! I missed you!" Aki said as she hugged me.

"I missed you too Aki," I laughed. "How did you get in here though?"

"I came in here with Umi, I just didn't want to make my presence known yet."

"Fair enough," I said. "Now let's all go get ice cream to celebrate the return of Aki and Umi!"

"Yay!" Kyoto exclaimed. "Where could we go though"

"I know of an ice cream place about twenty minutes from here," Momo said.

"Then let's go!" Aki smiled, cheerfully.

"Alright, just try and keep up!" Momo laughed and bolted out of the factory. We demorphed and gave chase. Twenty-seven minutes later we came to our destination. Evening was beginning to fall upon Tokyo.

"Alright what do you girls, and Calvin, want?" I asked when we entered the ice cream shop.

"Vanilla," Calvin and Lavender said.

"Chocolate!" Abbie and Fudge cheered.

"I'll have Strawberry," Umi said.

"Mint for me," Aki replied.

"Chocolate Chip Cooke dough!" Kyoto said as she licked her lips.

"I'll have Cheesecake," Lisa spoke in her southern twang.

"Peach cobbler for me," Momo said.

"Caramel," Tiramisu replied.

"Cookies n' Cream," Nashi called "The best flavor ever!"

I rolled my eyes, "I guess I'll have Butterscotch"

I went up to the counter to order the ice cream, and returned with it.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to be outside"

"You don't want to eat with us?" Calvin laughed, "I'm offended!"

"You know what else offends me? Your face," I joked back.

"Real classy, Adrian"

"I know right?"

I walked out the door and began to eat my ice cream. After looking, I saw two, oddly familiar, people on the sidewalk. One was a seventeen year old in shamanistic garb with war paint on his face. The other was a female, about eighteen, with black slacks and kung fu shoes. She was also wearing a white muscle shirt. She had white skin, brown eyes, and long, curly brown hair that went to her shoulders.

"Long time no see Shira," The Shaman laughed

"Caleb?" Shira smiled. "Caleb, is that you?"

"The one and only!" The Shaman laughed. "How about we have a little battle, for old times sake?"

Shira smiled and took out an Ipod, she ripped out her ear phones and the Ipod began to play Fei Long's theme from Super Street Fighter Four.

"So we're using your theme huh?" Caleb laughed as he got into a fighting stance.

Shira nodded and got ready to brawl.

"Ladies first!"

Shira nodded and tried to jump kick Caleb. Caleb caught the kick and proceeded to throw Shira to the ground. Shira got up as Caleb tried to punch her. Shira proceeded to land several punches to Caleb's chest before sliding under him and landing a blow to his spine. Caleb stumbled forward, but turned around and punched Shira. He then attempted to grab her. Shira dodged, her feet caught out fire and she landed a high kick to Caleb's face. Caleb body slammed Shira onto the ground. Shira kicked Caleb high into the air and jumped into the air herself, landing a flaming jump kick to Caleb's chest.

"You're not the only one who is in touch with the elements." Caleb smiled. He grabbed Shira as a firebird surrounded him. "Phoniex Dive!" Caleb yelled as he and Shira plummeted toward the ground. Before Caleb reached the ground he released Shira from his grasp. Shira landed face first into the sidewalk. Caleb fell on her sitting Indian style; he held up his palm and said "The elements have spoken". He jumped off Shira and placed both feet on the ground. Shira staggered up, holding her arm. She took a defensive stance.

"Is that all you got Caleb?"

Caleb ran up to her and tried to land a punch. Shira easily blocked it and punched Caleb several times in the stomach, she did Bruce Lee's famous "one-inch punch" and sent Caleb into a street lamp. The shaman fell unconscious, a few seconds later he woke up.

"Good fight," he said and walked over to Shira to shake hands.

"You too Caleb," Shira smiled.

Caleb sat down and the wind went picked him up, he rose into the air, "It was nice seeing you again"

Fei Long's theme ended as Caleb went away.

"Oh right, he has minor control over the elements," Shira said.

Shira turned around to see me.

"Adrian!" she exclaimed and ran over to hug me. "This day is just getting better!"

"Hey Shira," I smiled and finished my ice cream.

Calvin and the Mew Mews came out of the café.

"Calvin!" Shira exclaimed.

"Shira?" Calvin asked. "Long time no see, how are you?"

"I'm great!" Shira smiled.

"Who is this girl?" Abbie asked with a small hint of jealousy and wrapped one of her arms around Calvin's.

"Her name is Shira, she used to be in a street fighting circuit with me and Adrian," Calvin explained.

"Wait, Shira? The one they call the next Bruce Lee?" Tiramisu asked.

Shira nodded, "Indeed."

Tiramisu's eyes lit up, "Oh my god I'm your number one fan!"

Shira laughed, "Really now? Well I'd love to know a bit more about why my biggest fan likes me so much."

"Well, it all started last year when I saw your first movie!" Tiramisu said. "It was so awesome! I wanted to be just like you!"

Shira blushed due to embarrassment, "Did you like my acting?"

"It was the best!" Tiramisu exclaimed. "You're just so awesome!"

"You guys feel like hanging out?" Shira asked

Tiramisu's eyes began to sparkle brightly, "There are so many places we could go!" She began to list them all off and was interrupted.

"Let's just go back to the Mew Mew café." Nashi said, "It would save us the trouble of having to listen to you."

"I heard that is a good place to go to for hanging out," Shira said.

"What are we waiting for?" Calvin smiled "Let's go!"

We started off to the Mew Mew café. About forty-one minutes later, we came to the place where we all worked. We walked inside and took a seat at one of the large tables.

"So how did you become a Kung fu action star Shira?" Umi asked.

"Well, I had wanted to be an actor all my life. I was going to go to acting school, but unfortunately, my family fell on hard time and I had to stay home and find a way to make money. I was furious and had to take my aggression out on something. That was when I saw a flier for a minor street fighting circuit and decided to join it. In that circuit I met Calvin and Adrian. During a street fight with another member of the circuit, a director saw me and said I had "potential to be a great action movie star". She got me a role in the supporting cast for one of her new Kung Fu movies. That movie was my ticket into the business. The movie received horrible reviews, but every critic agreed on one thing, that I, Shira, was the "Next Bruce Lee". I soon had movie contracts coming at me from right to left. Seeing as I could now return to my passion of acting, I quit the circuit." Shira explained.

"Sounds like an interesting story." Nashi smiled.

"It is," Shira laughed, "By the way Adrian, you never did introduce me to these girls."

With a nod, I stood up and proceeded to introduce Shira to all of the girls.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Shira smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Lisa said.

The Chimera Alarm went off.

"What the heck is that thing?" Shira yelled as she covered her ears.

"An alarm that signifies an alien attack," Calvin said.

Ryou ran into the café, "Listen ,there is another Chimera attack at a street corner nearby! There is supposedly a movie being shot there! I need you to make haste!"

"Will do!" Umi saluted. "Alright Mew Mews move out!"

We nodded and stood up.

"Mew Mews?" Shira asked with a puzzled tone, "No way!"

I slammed my fists together and laughed "Yeah way!"

I went into my Mew form. The others shrugged and went into their Mew forms too.

"Awesome!" Shira exclaimed. "Now let's go!"

We ran out the door and turned a few corners before coming to the right one. There, before us, was a woman who had a snake tail in place of her legs was. A girl turned around and looked at Shira.

"Shira! Thank god you're here!"

"Hey Laura," Shira smiled, "You need someone to beat this bad girl down?"

"Indeed."

"Tell them to roll the cameras! I want to remember this fight for ages to come!"

"You heard the girl! Turn on the cameras!"

Shira started to run toward the snake-girl, "And Action!" she said as she landed a jump kick to the snake-girl's chest. She jumped over the snake girl and kicked her in Nashi's direction. Nashi took out her hammer.

"Ribbon Nashi Slam!" Nashi yelled and hit the snake-girl in the stomach with her hammer. The snake-girl went flying but crashed into a nearby by building. "Aww…only a single that time.".

The snake-girl got up and slithered towards Nashi. Calvin looked at Abbie.

"Ready?" he smiled.

"Ready!" Abbie said and drew the wolf tooth from her necklace, which then turned into a spear. "Ribbon Truffle Strike!" she said as she hurled the spear at the snake girl.

"Nightwolf Barrage!" Calvin said and opened fire with his pistols. The bullet formed a twisted spire around Abbie's spear, and when the attack hit the snake girl. She had a spiral shaped scar on her chest. The snake-girl hissed and slithered toward Abbie and Calvin.

"Ribbon Fudge Quake!" Fudge yelled and held her egg shakers in the air. The shakers began to vibrate, slowly as first, but picked up speed as pink sparks flew from them. There was a flash of bright, pink light. The snake-girl was blinded for a few seconds. Shira took advantage of this and jumped into the air. She landed a flurry of kicks to the snake-girls head before landing on the ground.

"Ribbon Shark Mirage!" Umi exclaimed as she played a melody on her flute. A tidal wave crashed down in front of Umi, which turned into two sharks made of water. The "water sharks" sped towards the snake-girl and blasted apart on contact. I cringed, remembering how I was accidentally hit by that attack and how much it hurt.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo said and shot an orange, flower-shaped, fireball out of her staff.

"Ribbon Lemonade Rush!" Aki said and summoned a tornado. The tornado sucked up the fireball and became a twister of fire which flew towards that snake-girl. The snake-girl barley dodged the attack. The girl whacked Momo and Aki into a wall with her tail.

"Siberian Cannon!" I said and shot a blue fireball at the snake-girl. The snake-girl dodged that too.

"Tiramisu, do your stuff!" I called.

Tiramisu nodded "Ribbon Tiramisu Rebound!" Tiramisu drew her bow and played a long, consistent high pitched note. The snake-girl stumbled around in confusion.

"Ribbon Lavender Shot!" Lavender exclaimed as she shot a pink, heart-shaped pellet at the snake-girl. The pellet made contact and the snake-girl began to glow white. She turned into a seventeen year old female.

"We did it!" Shira cheered. She went over to Tiramisu and took out a picture of herself. She proceeded to sign the picture and gave it to Tiramisu. "For being such a cool gal."

Tiramisu took it and almost fainted. I chuckled.

"Wow Shira, it looks like you have one of your first fan girls!"


	10. Chapter 10

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 10

"We did it!" Shira cheered as the chimera was defeated. She went over to Tiramisu and took out a picture of herself. She proceeded to sign the picture and gave it to Tiramisu. "For being such a cool gal."

Tiramisu took it and almost fainted. I chuckled.

"Wow Shira, it looks like you have one of your first fan girls!"

Shira laughed, "I guess I do"

"Hey Shira!" the director called. "We need you for a scene in three minutes!"

Shira sighed and looked at us, "Well I need to get going, see you guys later" Shira walked onto the set and began to talk with another actor. Us Mew Mews demorphed as we began our walk back to the café.

"Bye Shira!" Tiramisu puted, with tears in her eyes. We soon arrived at the café and took a seat at various tables.

"So Calvin," I said, "I hear you and Abbie are going on a date at the zoo tomorrow?"

"Yeah, so?" Calvin replied.

"Do you think Momo and I could join you?" I questioned.

"Oooh can Kou and I come too?" Kyoto asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Sure why not," Calvin shrugged, "Well if it is okay with Abbie."

"It's okay with me," Abbie smiled.

"Then it's fine with me. Meet us at this very spot tomorrow at two." Calvin said.

"Can do!" Momo, Kyoto, and I cheered.

The next day at two o'clock, Momo and I were sitting in the café, waiting for Calvin, Abbie, and Kyoto.

"So Momo," I said, "If we ever get married, would you want to have kids?"

Momo blushed at the question, "Yes, I'd love too. Not right now though I mean we're still young."

"I know," I laughed, "I wasn't asking that we have some right now."

Momo gave a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

"I wonder if our child would be a Mew Mew?" I asked, deep in thought.

"Well seeing as both of us would have the Mew gene, and if we go by the rules of genetics, our children would have it," Momo said.

"Just think," I laughed. "Little Mew Mews."

"Let's just hope they're not a handful," Momo said.

I nodded, "Yeah."

Abbie, Calvin, Kyoto, and Kou entered the café.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"We stopped to get a little something to drink," Calvin said.

"And that would be?" Momo inquired.

"Coffee!" Abbie grinned, "Calvin and the others got soda."

"I see," I said and stood up. "Now, let's go to the zoo."

The others nodded and we set off for the zoo.

"So Kyoto," Abbie said, "How long have you and Kou been going out?"

"Since the fifth grade," Kou replied.

"And what grade are you in now?" Abbie asked again.

"Seventh," Kyoto said.

Abbie's eyes lit up, "So you've been going out for two years? It is so nice to see that two young people are so committed to one an other!". Abbie wrapped her arm around Calvin's. "It makes me wish that I could have a relationship with someone."

Calvin nodded, "Yeah."

The six of us got to the zoo and paid our way in.

"So are all of us going to be in a group of shall we split up?" Abbie asked.

"I think we should all stay together, much easier that way," I said.

Calvin nodded, "Very well. I think we should go see the wolves first."

Abbie nodded as well, "That sounds like a fantastic idea!"

Before we could start walking we saw some familiar people. One was girl, about fifteen, with white skin and dark blue hair done into two buns. The other was a girl about the same age as the blue haired on with white skin and red hair done into two, short pigtails. The third was a man dressed in attire similar to what the main character from Ninja Gaiden wore. He had black skin and brown eyes. There was one other person with the red haired girl. It was a boy, about her age who looked similar to Kou. The main difference was that his skin was tanned and his clothes weren't as formal.

"Ichigo!" I yelled and waved to the red haired girl.

"Mint!" Momo exclaimed to the girl with the blue hair.

"Stephon!" Calvin shouted and he waved to the ninja.

The three turned around.

"Adrian!" Ichigo called and ran over to hug me.

"Hey Momo," Mint smiled.

"Calvin!" Stephon exclaimed and approached him; the two shook hands and bumped fists. "How are you doing man?"

"I'm good," Calvin smiled, "You?"

"Got a girlfriend!" Stephon replied.

"Mint?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah," Stephon smiled.

"So, why are you all here?" I asked Ichigo.

"We're on a double date," Ichigo answered.

"Well we're on a triple date." Calvin said, "Want to make a pentadate?"

"Why not," Stephon smiled.

"Just who are these people?" Abbie asked.

"These are some people we've worked with before," Momo said, "Ichigo and Mint are Mew Mews"

"Wait THE Ichigo Momomiya? The one who is Mew Ichigo?" Kyoto asked in recognition.

"Oh no," Ichigo said, trying to cover her identity.

"Actually she is," I said. "Kyoto here is also a Mew Mew, along with Abbie and Calvin."

Kyoto looked at Ichigo with stars in her eyes, "Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to meet you! You're so cool!"

Ichigo blushed with embarrassment.

"Wait a second," Stephon said, "You're a Mew Mew Calvin?"

Calvin nodded, "Yeah, I am." Stephon burst into laughter only to have Calvin punch him in the stomach. "And don't you DARE make fun of me for it!"

Stephon held his gut for a few seconds and regained the wind that he'd lost from the blow. "Damn dude! I didn't know you'd take offense. It was just a joke!"

I rolled my eyes. "Well we were off to see the wolves, you guys want to come with?"

"Sounds fun!" Ichigo smiled and grabbed the boy's arm. "Let's go Masaya!"

After two minutes of walking, we came to our destination. Calvin and Abbie were watching the wolves. Inside the exhibit, there were two wolves nuzzling each other and playing around. I looked at Calvin and Abbie.

"The look so happy together," Calvin smiled.

"Yeah," Abbie said, "It looks like they those two might be mates."

Calvin nodded, "I see," Calvin sighed, "Kinda makes me wish I had someone in my life who cared that much."

Abbie looked at Calvin before hugging him, "I'm sure you'll find someone."

"I doubt it," Calvin huffed. I could tell he was trying to get Abbie to say something.

Abbie sighed and went back to watching the wolves, "Fine, be that way."

Calvin sighed too; it seemed that things didn't go his way this time.

"Hey guys," I said, "Why don't we go see the elephants?"

Abbie and Calvin looked at each other and nodded. I rounded up the other Mew Mews and we started off toward the elephants.

"Hey Kou," Kyoto said, "Do you think we'll get married someday?"

"I don't know," Kou blushed, "That is a long way off."

"Well I hope we do!" Kyoto smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "Cause you're the only one for me!"

Kou's face turned a bright pink.

"That's so cute!" Abbie smiled. We came to the elephants only to see that they were gone. Instead, a man was sitting in the branches of one of the trees.

"Very good," he smiled, "It seems that the Mew Mews have come!"

The figure jumped out of the tree, revealing that he was in a black lab coat; had pale white skin, wore typical glasses, and had long ebon black hair.

"Who is that guy!" Ichigo asked in a panic.

"The name is Grant Mildon, I believe the kid with the red spiky hair and I have met before" The figure said.

I instantly recognized him; he was the man who had tried to get Lisa's blood when I first met her! The bastard had also stabbed me with a syringe! My face went red with anger.

Grant laughed, "I see that you do remember." Grant drew his syringe and went back up into the tree. He came back down again with a male zookeeper.

"Now here is how this is going to work, this monster will attack and defeat you. I will collect your blood and put it to good use," Grant laughed, "Or you could just surrender."

"Never!" I growled and jump into the exhibit, "I'll take you on myself if I have too!"

Grant cackled, "Such an amusing gesture from the rabble!" he injected the syringe into the man and jumped back into the tree. "Have fun!"

"That's it, man!" I roared and slammed my fists together. "You are SO going down!"

I went into my Mew form and the other Mews jumped in the exhibit. Stephon and Kou jumped in after them.

"Kou?" Stephon asked, "Why the heck are you coming along?"

"I want to make sure Kyoto is okay." Kou said.

"Whatever," Stephon said. The victim of Grant's injection began to thrash about. Screaming for someone to put him out of his misery, he choked up blood and turned into a fifteen foot tall elephant man. The elephant man trumpeted and swung his trunk at us. Everyone dodged, except me. I grabbed his trunk and spun him around before throwing him onto the ground. The elephant man got up quickly and threw me into a tree. He put his head down and rushed toward me. Stephon rolled in front of me and threw a dagger in the elephant man's path; he stubbed his toe on it. As the elephant man clenched his toe, Stephon jumped into the air and landed a kick to the back of its head before sliding down the back of the creature and landing a kick to its lower back. Stephon landed on the ground, "Mint, your turn!"

Mint smiled, "Ribbon Mint Echo!" she said as she shot a purple energy arrow at the monster. The arrow went through the creatures shoulder.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo said and shot an orange, flower shaped, fireball at the elephant man. It made contact and caused a flower shaped burn on the elephant man's arm. The elephant man turned around and charged at Momo. Kyoto got in its way.

"Ribbon," Kyoto said, and smacked the elephant several times with her staff. "Apple," she said, but was throw into the air by the elephant when she tried to make the attack. As she fell to the ground, Kou ran over to catch her. Kyoto fell into Kou arms and smiled. "Thank your for saving me, my knight."

"It was no problem m'lady," Kou smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Calvin took out his shotgun and pointed it at the elephants face.

"Nightwolf Scattershot!" he yelled and fired two white shotgun shells into the eyes of the creature. It roared in pain. "Abbie, Ichgio, finish it off!"

Ichigo looked at Abbie and nodded.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo exclaimed and put a pink, heart shaped weapon forward. She shot a pink heart beam at the creature.

Abbie took the wolf tooth from her necklace, which turn into a spear, "Ribbon Truffle Strike!" she exclaimed and threw her spear at the elephant man. The spear combined with the beam to create a pointed beam. The beam shot through the monster, leaving a huge hole in the monsters chest. The elephant man fell to the ground and glowed white. He turned back into the male zookeeper.

"Good job Abbie," Ichigo smiled

"You too!" Abbie said.

"Hm…looks like both my plans didn't work," Grant's voice said, "You were supposed to have a hard time defeating this monster!"

"Well you underestimated the power of the Mew Mews!" Ichigo chanted.

"I believe I have!" Grant stated, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to do some more research!"

Before I could lay a finger of Grant, he'd run off.

"That guy is fast!" Stephon exclaimed and then asked, "Is he even human?"

"No clue," I replied. Calvin went up to Abbie.

"Abbie, there is something I need to tell you." Calvin said, "Ever since that day when you talked to me, I've been having this feeling inside me."

"And what is that feeling?" Abbie asked.

"A feeling of love," Calvin smiled, "I was thinking of starting a pack with you."

"What!" Abbie exclaimed as her face turned red, "My father would kill you if you did that!"

"Not right now," Calvin said, "When we're older."

Abbie regained her composure and looked at Calvin.

"For now," Calvin said, "Let's just be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Calvin kissed Abbie on the lips. Abbie was shocked at first, but soon returned the kiss. I looked at Momo and kissed her; Momo blushed. Kyoto and Kou were the next to kiss. Stephon looked at Mint.

"Well if the others are doing it we might as well too!" Stephon laughed and pulled down his mask. He kissed Mint on the lips. Ichigo looked at her boyfriend.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'll turn into a cat if we kiss." Ichigo said.

"Well, then I'll turn you right back!" he said, and kissed her on the lips. Ichigo smiled and kissed him back. We lovers held that kiss for what seemed like an eternity, never wanting a beautiful moment such as this to end.


	11. Chapter 11

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 11

"Well if the others are doing it we might as well too!" Stephon laughed and pulled down his mask. He kissed Mint on the lips. Ichigo looked at her boyfriend.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'll turn into a cat if we kiss." Ichigo said.

"Well, then I'll turn you right back!" he said, and kissed her on the lips. Ichigo smiled and kissed him back. We lovers held that kiss for about five minutes. After the that; we released the kiss at the same time and demorphed. The zookeeper got up and looked at us.

"What are you all doing in this exhibit?" he asked.

"Well we kinda fell in," Mint lied, "Could you help us get out?"

The zookeeper nodded, "I don't see why not."

The zookeeper motioned for us to follow and we were led out of the exhibit.

"Now you kids stay out of trouble, alright?" the zookeeper smiled.

"Can do sir!" Calvin saluted.

"Good man," the zookeeper chuckled.

The eight of us sat down at one of the zoo's cafés and began to chat.

"Congrats on getting a girlfriend Calvin," Stephon laughed, "I thought I'd never see the day!"

"Be quiet, you!" Calvin snapped.

"I think it's kinda cute," Abbie smiled and nuzzled Calvin, "Two wolves coming together on the promise that one day they'll start a pack."

"That one day will be many years from now," Calvin laughed.

Abbie nodded in agreement.

"Maybe around the same time Momo and I have kids," I laughed, "I mean if we ever tie the knot and do the thing."

Stephon sighed, "Look, you all can worry about the future. For right now, I'm focused on living life to the fullest!"

"An earnest proposition," I nodded.

"Indeed," Momo nodded.

Kyoto got up, "How about we enjoy the rest of the zoo now?"

"I'm with you on that!" Ichigo cheered.

The rest of us got up and enjoyed the zoo. Pretty soon, it was time to go home. The eight of us each said our goodbyes and headed home.

"Man today was a great day," I said to myself before I went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and did my morning routine. When I got downstairs I noticed that Tiramisu was sitting at a table on the café floor. I walked up to her.

"Hey Tiramisu!" I smiled. "How are ya?"

"I'm good," Tiramisu sighed. "It's just…ugh!"

"What?"

"You see, there is this boy I kinda like, he's some foreign exchange student from America! I don't know what to do!"

"You want to confess your love for him?"

"No! I want to get him out of my head!"

"That sounds like something Nashi would say," I laughed.

Tiramisu rolled her eyes and the café door opened. There a sixteen year old male, with green eyes, white skin, and dark brown unkempt hair stood. He was wearing a blue jacket with a red shirt under is as well as blue jeans. He scanned the room before looking at Tiramisu and waved, saying.

"Hey there! I didn't know you worked here!"

Tiramisu's face went red with embarrassment, "Go away, Andrew."

Andrew looked at Tiramisu oddly before walking up to her and asking, "Is there a problem?"

Tiramisu nodded, "Yeah there is!"

Andrew shrugged, "Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the park tonight but oh well."

Tiramisu looked Andrew dead in the eyes, as if she really wanted to do what he had suggested, but wasn't sure whether or not to trust him.

"I'd love to!"

I could sense that Tiramisu had an uneasy tone in her voice.

This doesn't bode well, I thought, I'm going to make sure that nothing bad happens to Tiramisu.

"So I was thinking tonight around seven?"

Alright, good, he gave me a time, I thought.

"Sounds good, Andrew."

I left and went on to make the treats for the day. When seven o'clock rolled around I heard the café door open again. Andrew was in the door way and yelled out into the café.

"Hey Tiramisu!" Andrew yelled, "You ready to go?"

As am I, I thought, Time to do some stalking!

"Yeah I'm ready!" Tiramisu said.

Andrew and Tiramisu walked to the park. The night time had given me excellent cover. When the two got into the park, Andrew walked over to a hill and sat down on it. Tiramisu followed his lead, sat down, and looked to the sky.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah," Tiramisu said.

"Reminds me of your eyes," Andrew smiled.

Okay a comment on the eyes, typical first steps when you're trying to score a date, I thought.

Tiramisu blushed, "Really?"

Andrew nodded; Tiramisu smiled shyly and then shook her head.

Andrew got up and stretched, "Listen, I need to go do something real quick, you guys stay here alright?"

Tiramisu nodded and Andrew walked off. Tiramisu looked in the bushes nearby. "Adrian?"

I sighed and stepped out into the field.

"Adrian what are you doing here?"

"This Andrew guy, I don't fell right around him."

"Why do you say that?"

"It is a gut feeling, and normally my gut feelings are right."

"Whatever," Tiramisu said

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Adrian and Tiramisu," I heard a familiar voice laugh.

"Grant," I said, "How did you know we were here?"

"I have my sources," Grant chuckled and appeared in from a puff of black smoke. "Listen I know it is not very polite to go in and crash a date like this, but, there are breakthroughs in science that need to be made! Now if you would please kindly die for me…oh who am I kidding! I'll have to kill you the old fashioned way!" a robot with machine gun arms walked forward. "Say hello to my newest creation, its guns weighs one hundred and fifty kilograms and fires two hundred dollar custom made cartridges. It would cost six hundred to dollars to fire this baby's guns for twelve seconds," Grant laughed, "Fortunately I know how to make these custom cartridges so it doesn't cost me a dime!" Grant paused for a second, "Where were we, oh right, this machine's bullets will rip you to shreds! I will then collect blood samples from your corpses!"

"Oh no you won't, Ribbon Tiramisu Metamorphosis!" Tiramisu exclaimed and went into her Mew form. I followed in suit. Tiramisu took out her violin, "Ribbon Tiramisu Rebound!" she exclaimed and played a long, consistent, high-pitched note. The robot stumbled for a bit, I took this time to fire a Siberian Cannon. The cannon hit the monster on the top of its left arm and took off a good chunk of its shoulder.

"Oh dear!" Grant said, "I seem to have miscalculated this robots durability to fire type attacks!" Grant took out a strange looking gun, "Time to even the odds!" He shot several needles from the gun and pinned us to some trees. Grant pointed at us, "Kill them!"

I closed my eyes and waited for the end. The sound of bullets was heard; it sounded like the bullets were ricocheting off metal. I opened my eyes and saw a grey skinned, pale blue haired, male demon. The demon had leathery bat wings and black pants, but no shirt on. When the bullets subsided the demon put his hands down. In each hand was a double bladed, green glaive.

Grant looked at the demon in shock, "Who are you!"

The demon looked at us and then at Grant, "A friend to these two, but to you, I'm your worst nightmare!"

Grant made his needle gun fire several needles at the demon. The demon knocked the needles aside and lunged at the robot. He sliced up the robot and looked at Grant.

"Run coward," the demon cackled, "Run!"

Grant bolted off and the demon turned to us.

"Who are you!" Tiramisu exclaimed.

"I said it before, a friend" the demon repeated itself. He walked over and pulled the needles, that had been holding us, out of the tree. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off" The demon took to the air and flew away.

A few minutes later Tiramisu's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Tiramisu!" Andrew's voice said, "Listen, I'm going to have to bail on the date tonight, something just came up! We'll have to reschedule!"

"Okay," Tiramisu said and hung up, "Boy that guys is weird.

, my cell phone rang and I picked up, Lisa was on the line.

"Adrian!" she cried as the sound of yelling picked up in the back ground, "Adrian you've got to come quick! It's my father!"

"Consider us there!" I exclaimed and hung up the phone.

"Come on Tiramisu, we've got to go save Lisa!"


	12. Chapter 12

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 12

My cell phone rang and I picked up, Lisa was on the line.

"Adrian!" she cried as the sound of yelling picked up in the back ground, "Adrian you've got to come quick! It's my father!"

"Consider us there!" I exclaimed and hung up the phone.

"Come on Tiramisu, we've got to go save Lisa!"

My phone rang again and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Adrian!" Lisa's voice said, "Look there are some things I need to tell you!"

"What?"

"The reason I'm here," Lisa seemed to be choking on tears. "And about my father."

"Well tell me," I said.

"The reason I'm here in Tokyo is because eight years ago, my old house was burned to a ground by a mysterious fire. Both my parents were killed."

"I see, so who is your father now?"

"He was one of my dad's old friends, named Gavin; I thought he was a great guy, until I found out how much of an evil man he is!"

"How is he so evil?"

"He's a drunkard! He comes home from the bars and beats me most of the time! Before I met you guys I had to work at the pound to stay away from him! I also became hopeless, like no one understood me! Then you guys came along…"

"And?"

"The way you guys showed your friendship to each other, something about it gave me hope! For that I thank you, but Gaven is really angry tonight and is trying to kill me!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! He thinks that I've flirting with someone!"

"And he's killing you for that?"

"He normally beats me for more serious things."

"I see, look we'll be right there if you give me the directions to your place."

"Texting them now!" Lisa said and my phone buzzed, "I just got it, will be there soon!"

I hung up the phone again and entered the address into the G.P.S. app of my phone. I looked at Tiramisu and nodded.

"Now we'll go help Lisa!"

Tiramisu nodded and we ran to Lisa's house, the house as a two story that had a white finish. I went up to the door and forced it open. Tiramisu and I walked in and heard a noise coming from upstairs. We ran upstairs to the noise and saw a man, about thirty, with brown hair, a black vest, and black jeans on.

"Damn it Lisha open up!" the man roared with a drunken accent.

"I saw that shotgun you had!" Lisa's voice yelled from behind the door.

"Lishen Lisha you open thish damn door right thish minute! I know you've been flirting with one of the boysh at the café!"

"I told you I haven't flirted with anyone!"

"It mush be that Adrian fellow!"

"Quiet Gavin!"

"I'm right aren't I!" the man exclaimed. "I told you to not go there and look what you've done!"

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Lisa shouted.

"Now you just open up there and we'll,"

I sprung into action and knocked the man to the ground, I tried to pull the shotgun from his hands but he knocked me down and almost shot me. He went over to Lisa's door and forced it open. He stormed in there and the next thing I heard was the sound of a shotgun going off. Tiramisu and I ran in and saw the demon from earlier standing in front of Lisa with a fist clenched in front of him.

"You know it's not kind to shoot your adoptive daughter," The demon said and unclenched his fist, the shotgun shells dropped to the floor.

"How did you get in here ya shpawn of Shhatan?" the man snapped.

"Oh, I have my ways," the demon smiled.

The man wiggled his gun at the demon and prepared to fire again. The demon quickly knocked the gun out of his hand and crushed it beneath his heel.

"Now would you please, kindly, stop trying to kill this girl?"

The man ran at the demon, who easily countered him.

"I see, you're so convinced that this girl has been flirting with others that nothing is going to change your mind."

All of us heard a blood curling laugh come from the backyard.

"Ah, crap" the demon said, "We've got trouble!"

"Of courshhe we do! You brought one of your demon friendsh here!"

Several pitch black tentacles shot from the ground and pulled us into the backyard, which was pretty nice. As all of us were suspended by the tentacles a girl with demon horns and black feathered wings flew down to us. She only had a black, leather bra on and black leather panties covering her you-know-what.

"Why thatsh a mighty fine demon girl!" the drunk man whistled. A pain shot through all the tentacles and the woman laughed.

"You know that lame pick up lines like that won't win her over," the demon said.

"You can't blame a guy for tryin'!" the drunk exclaimed.

"Yeah I can!" The demon roared, "You almost got us killed!"

The demon spun out of the tentacles grip.

"Lisa! Attack now!" he ordered.

"I'm not in my Mew form!" Lisa shot back. "Besides if Gavin see's me…"

"Who cares if Gavin sees you? If he tries to lay a finger on you I'll kill him myself!"

Lisa nodded and the demon thought for a second, he muttered something to himself, it sounded like, "Can she unlock her ability now?"

What the heck is he saying? I thought.

The tentacles tried to strike the demon again.

"Tell me Lisa," He said, "Do you feel any different?"

"Well I have a burning rage against Gavin!"

"Hm…I see, Try refocusing that rage into your Sour Lemon Howl."

"What would that do?"

"Trust me,"

Lisa nodded and her eyes became a dark blue void.

"Ribbon Lemon Metamorphosis!" Lisa exclaimed. She went into her Mew form, but this time a blue fire surrounded her. Lisa took out her mic and yelled "Bitter Lemon Serenade!". All of a sudden we heard what sounded like shattering glass. We looked at the demon girl and saw strange, blue colored shards fall from her body. The demon girl collapsed on the ground and turned into a twenty-two year old female.

The drunkard looked at Lisa.

"Well I'll be damned!" he exclaimed, "Sho thish wassh you deshtiny!"

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

The drunk stood up, "I guessh I should tell the reashon I shtarted to drink after I adopted you."

"What was the reason?"

"You shee I wassh there the day your houshe caught of fire, and I sshaw who did it! It wassh a shixteen year old boy with brown hair! The boy had a shtrange face, ash if he enjoyed burning your houshe down. He turned around shhaw me, and told me. Lisshen Gavin, take Lisha ash your own and move to Tokyo, I'll make shure you have enough fundsh to get there! I wassh like no way am I doing that, but then thish kid showed me what would happen if I didn't take ya in, the vishion has haunted me ever shince. I thought a good drink would make this vishions go away! Alsho the kid shpoke to me about your deshtiny being in Tokyo. Now that I shee what it that deshtiny ish I guessh it wassh a good thing that we cam here."

The demon looked uneasy.

"So it is some sixteen year old psychic's fault I'm here in the dump?" Lisa huffed, "That's just great."

The demon looked at the Lisa and flew off.

"Who was that guy anyways?" Lisa asked.

"No clue," I said, "We only met him today too."

Tiramisu looked at her watch. "Speaking of today, I need to get home!"

I nodded, "And I should get back to the café."

As I walked off I began to think about the demon, I knew something big was going to happen, I just couldn't put my finger on what it could be.


	13. Chapter 13

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 13

Tiramisu looked at her watch. "Speaking of today, I need to get home!"

I nodded, "And I should get back to the café."

As I walked off, I began to think about the demon and asked myself many questions: Why was he here? What could he want? Who is he exactly? Lost in thought, I smacked right into the door of the café. I rubbed my face, opened the door, and decided it was time to get to bed; so I went to my bedroom and did so.

I awoke the next morning and did my usual routine before heading to the café floor. Nashi was cleaning the tables.

"You're up early," I smiled.

"Nah you just slept late," Nashi said.

"If I out slept you it would be at least two o'clock in that afternoon. It's nine o'clock in the morning."

Nashi sighed.

"So why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Today marks the one year anniversary of my best friend's disappearance."

"Oh really? Well tell me about your friend."

Nashi sighed, "I met my friend, Harume, when I was about six. We met when we were both trying to steal some meat from a fast food place. Both of us went in, hating each other because we were after the others quarry. Well she and I stole a few meat patties and money from the cash register. We were on our way out when some guy caught us and began to chase us. I tripped and Harume turned around and helped me up."

"That was nice of her"

"It was also very stupid of her! The first rule of the street is that you are the most important person. At least that was what I thought until Harume helped me get away. We found out that we were staying in relatively the same area and became partners in crime. We stole a lot of things!"

"And no one found out?"

"Because we were that good! Anyways, she disappeared this time last year, I kept thinking of ways to celebrate. You know, like how people go out to their father's grave every year after his death of something like that."

"Do you know where she could have gone?"

"I don't want to think about it."

"Why?"

"Because the only place I know of, where she could have ended up is a prostitution ring."

"She's only fourteen!"

"I know, but there were these two guys who constantly stalked us and tried to make us "dates-for-hire" for their business."

"That's horrible!"

"I know, I just couldn't live with myself if-"

The door swung open and Andrew walked in.

"This is where she should be Harume," he said.

Nashi and I looked at the door. There a girl, about fourteen, with long black hair, that had blue streaks in it and hazel eyes. She was wearing an orange T-shirt and green shorts. The girl walked towards Nashi.

"Harume!" Nashi cheered and threw up her hands. Harume giggled and hugged Nashi.

"So this is your friend?" I inquired.

"No duh!" Nashi exclaimed.

"Where have you been Harume?" Nashi asked.

"Well, last year I found some new friends and started to hang out with them. I forgot to tell you, sorry"

"I'm just glad your back!"

"Say Nashi, do you want to hang out?"

"Sure, where should we go?"

"How about the construction lot? You know, where that Zerius chick was defeated."

"Zerius?"

"You know, happened a few months ago, huge alien invasion, the Mew Mews stopped it."

"Oh yeah!" Nashi looked at me and smiled.

"I wasn't there!" I said.

Nashi chuckled, "Alright, let's go."

Harume gave Andrew and me the don't-follow-me-or-else look. I looked at Andrew, "Something is up,"

"Yeah, I'm not that good of a stalker so, you go ahead and do it."

"Whatever," I sighed and ran out the door. I caught up to Nashi and Harume and followed them.

"So what do you think about Adrian?" Harume asked Nashi.

"He's okay, not my kind of guy though," Nashi said.

"He's the kind of man I want," Harume smiled.

"Too bad, he's going out with someone else."

"Aw," Harume sighed, "It would be so cool if he wasn't!"

"Trust me; Adrian is not the kind of guy a street girl wants."

"Why is that?"

"He's too nice, and he isn't very street smart, it's like he's from a different country all together."

"Maybe he is? Gosh I hope it's America!"

"Are we almost there?"

The two girls turned a corner into the construction site. I followed them in. They walked to a clearing in the junkyard, where two men stood. One had long blonde hair, and the other had black, spiky hair. Both of them had clothes on that a pimp would envy.

"Hello there Nashi," the blonde smiled.

"You!" Nashi growled.

"Yes, it is us. We would like to thank you for coming," the black hair one said and puffed out some cigarette smoke.

Nashi looked at Harume. "You little!"

"It wasn't her fault," the blonde laughed. The one with black hair continued the sentence, "You see, Harume hasn't put out yet. In fact, ever since we got her she's refused to see clients. We figured that if we got you, Harume would begin to accept our customers."

"You monsters!" Nashi exclaimed.

"Now, why don't you get out of the maid outfit and dress in something more," The black haired one smiled, "Provocative."

"Make me!" Nashi snapped.

Several thugs with crowbars appeared out of the junk heaps holding crowbars.

"Oh we will!" the blonde laughed. "Unless you decide to come with us."

A green blade stuck out from one of the thug's chest.

"I can't let you do that, perverts" a demonic voice said. Seconds later the other thug's bodies fell to the ground, headless.

The two males looked stunne. The one with black hair ran up to Harume and picked her up by the neck.

"So you brought someone else huh? Well isn't that just dandy! It looks like we're going to have to kill you for disobeying orders!" The black haired man took out a knife.

"Harume!" Nashi cried and tried to stop the black hair man from stabbing her friend.

The blonde pulled Nashi's hands behind her.

"Oh no you don't girlie!"

Tears began to roll down Nashi's face. Before the knife made contact with Harume's flesh, time seemed to stop.

"Don't you want to protect her?" a demonic voice asked, "After all she did save you from being caught."

"But what can I do!" Nashi cried.

"You're a Mew Mew, focus this strong emotion into turning into your Mew form."

Nashi's eyes became cream colored voids. "Ribbon Nashi Metamorphosis!"

Nashi transformed and time started, slowly. Nashi escaped from the blonde's grip and took out her hammer, yelling, "Nashi Double Hitter!" Nashi proceeded to slam the ground and a white sphere flew from the Earth. Nashi smacked her hammer, hard, and the sphere turned into a fist. Time resume its normal pace. The fist smacked into the spiky haired man, causing him to let go of Harume and fly into a pole. Nashi turned around and kneed the blonde in his stomach. The blonde feel on his knees and Nashi held her hammer over her head; she was going to smash his face in. As her hammer fell down, it hit the green blade from earlier. The demon from last night was now standing in front of Nashi.

"He isn't worth your time," the demon said, "Perhaps you should get your friend out of here."

Nashi nodded, grabbed Harume and ran off. After Nashi had left, the two guys approached the demon.

"Who are you?" The black haired one asked.

The demon sliced both their heads off, "Someone who doesn't like perverts like you!"

The demon flew into the sky. I decided that it was time to head back to the café and ran off, hoping that I would get there before Nashi and her friend did.


	14. Chapter 14

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 14

After seeing two shady figures killed by the demon from last night, I decided that it was time to head back to the café. I ran as fast as I could and got there a few minutes before Nashi and her friend, Harume, walked in.

"So how was the little play date?" I asked.

"It was eventful," Nashi said.

"I can't believe that you're a Mew Mew!" Harume exclaimed.

Nashi chuckled, "Yeah, pretty cool huh?"

"I'll say!" Harume smiled, "I wish that I was one too!"

"You can't have everything you want," Nashi laughed and patted Harume on the back, "Adrian! Make some cheesecake for me and Harume!"

"Can do boss lady!" I saluted before heading off into the kitchen to make some cheesecake.

"So Harume," I heard Nashi say, "You think you could stay here?"

"Do you have a spare room?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Where is it?"

"It should be downstairs, where a guy named Calvin sleeps. Don't worry though, he's not too bad."

"Oh okay, well I can't wait to meet everyone else!"

I finished the cheesecake and brought it out to the girls.

"Hey Adrian!" Calvin exclaimed, "Why didn't you make any cheesecake for me and Abbie?"

"Because you never asked," I said, "I would have happily made it for you if you did!"

"Actually, I think Abbie likes chocolate truffles." Calvin said, "Let's make her some of those instead."

"Alright, you're going to help me make them," I said and pulled Calvin into the kitchen.

I opened a recipe book and flipped to the pages of the chocolate truffle recipe. Pretty soon, Calvin and I had started on the truffles. After about an hour of cooking we pulled them out of the oven. We heard Abbie walk into the café along with Andrew.

"Oh Calvin!" Abbie called, "Where are you?"

Calvin came out with a plateful of chocolate truffles. "I'm here!"

Abbie looked at the truffles and smiled, "Calvin, they look delicious!"

"You want some?" Calvin asked.

"Oh I'd love some!"

Calvin held out the plate and smiled, "Why don't you take some then?"

Abbie took a truffle and popped it into her mouth before kissing Calvin on the cheek, "I love you!"

"I love you too," Calvin said.

I laughed, "I helped him you know."

"Thanks Adrian," Calvin said and turned to Abbie, "There is going to be a full moon tonight, want to go see it?"

Abbie nodded, "Definitely!"

"Changing topics," Calvin said, "You never told me why your dad made me your bodyguard."

"Do you really want to know?" Abbie sighed.

"Yes, I do."

Abbie nodded, "Well I wasn't always the happy, go-lucky girl you protected. I was once a lonely little pup. When I was in California, I joined a gang hoping that they would take me in as one of their own. They did, but after a month or so I realized what they truly were."

"Go on."

"They were a bunch of cultists, druggies, and people with very few morals. I quickly became sick of their ways. One day at one of their meetings, I heard that they were going to try and kill my father and alerted the authorities."

"So they all got busted?"

"Yeah, except for six, those six have made it their mission to see me dead. When my father learned about what I had done, he made me move to Alaska and hired you to guard me. Thank the spirits you never had to do any killing."

"Spirits? Like the spooky kind?"

"No the shamanistic kind."

"Wait, you're a Shaman?"

"I follow Shamanistic beliefs."

"I never knew that!"

Abbie giggled, "I guess we learn something new every day!" Abbie nuzzled Calvin as she ate another truffle.

"So do you two plan on having kids?" I asked.

Abbie blushed, "Well not right now! We would have to get married first!"

Calvin looked at me oddly, "I think we're a bit too young for that."

"I was meaning later. You know when you two get older and get hitched."

"I don't know if we'll get hitched," Calvin said, "You never know though."

There was a look of disappointment in Abbie's eyes.

I nodded and Momo walked into the café. She sat down next to me.

"Hey Adrian," she smiled, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, how about you?"

"Been doing well, I was thinking of heading to the Tokyo Bay tonight, want to come along?"

"Sure," I said.

"We should go to the bay and catch the moon." Calvin said.

Abbie nodded and looked outside, "The sun is beginning to set!" she grabbed Calvin's arm and pulled him out of the café.

"Well I guess we better go after them!" I laughed and motioned for Momo to follow. We caught up to Abbie and Calvin just as the sun was setting.

Calvin sat down and looked at the sun. Abbie followed his lead. Momo and I stood behind them. We all let out a sigh of content.

"Touching!" We heard a familiar voice say; we turned around and saw Grant.

"How the heck did you know we were here?"

"A brown haired kid told me," Grant said.

Again with that brown haired kid! I thought, Man if I ever get my hands on that kid I'm going to kick his butt!

Grant laughed, "Anyways I hate to break up this romantic moment, but I still need your blood. Don't worry, I'll spare you the breath and go straight onto the killing!" Grant snapped his fingers: three rat-men and three rat-women appeared behind him. Each of them was holding an iron bat with a strange symbol on it. Abbie froze in fear.

"What is it?" Calvin asked.

"That symbol…those bats…the gang…those rat people belong to the gang!" Abbie explained fright.

"Well not exactly," Grant smiled, "You see…these nobodies were easily persuaded into subjecting themselves to my experiments. In return, I said that I would let them kill you! I am here today to uphold my end of the bargain." Grant paused and pointed at us. "Show no quarter."

The rat people ran at us and an earthen wall shot up in front of us.

"Use this time to transform!" a demonic voice exclaimed.

All of us shrugged and transformed. The earthen wall fell down and the demon from last night was now in front of us. Two rat people jumped on the demon and pinned him to the ground. The four other rat people pinned us to the ground.

"This is too easy!" the rat man on top of Calvin laughed before hitting Calvin a couple times with his bat. Abbie looked at Calvin and cringed. "What you don't like that?" The rat man laughed, "Then allow me to do it some more!" The rat man hit Calvin several more times. Abbie's eyes became a shining silver void.

"You get off him of now!" Abbie growled.

"You can't do anything!" The rat man laughed and hit Calvin with the bat again, "Boy you're a tough one aren't you!"

Abbie head butted the rat person that was on top of her. The rat fell to the ground, clenching its head. Abbie leapt to her feet and lunge at the other rat to pull it off of Calvin; she raised her hands into the air and yelled.

"Ribbon Truffle Impalement!" A giant wolf tooth shot out of the ground and impaled the rat man through his stomach. Abbie took the wolf tooth off her necklace. This wolf tooth turned into a spear, "Ribbon Truffle Strike!" she exclaimed and threw her spear, skewering the rat people on top of me and Momo. After the spear hit the ground, it dislodged itself from the ground and flew back into Abbie's hand. The rat person Abbie had knocked to the ground got up and was about to choke Abbie. Calvin sprang into action, took out his shotgun, and used his Nightwolf Barrage. The attack hit the rat creature and sent it flying into a sign post. The demon teleported behind the two rat people, who had been pinning him down, and stuck his green blades into their backs.

"And now Grant, it is time for things to go the way I planned!" the demon roared and charged at Grant. Grant disappeared in a puff of black smoke. "Damn it…" the demon muttered and turned around to look at us.

"Who are you?" Abbie asked.

"That will be revealed at a later date!" the demon spat, "For now, I must be off!"

The demon took to the air. Abbie sighed and turned around to see that a full moon was in the sky. Calvin looked at Abbie.

"You're feeling that urge too, huh?" He asked.

Abbie nodded.

"Let's give into it on the count of three," Calvin smiled, "One, two, three!" Calvin and Abbie howled at the moon. When they stopped they looked at each other and chuckled. "You know," Calvin said as he leaned his head against hers, "Moonlight has some strange, romantic quality to me," he smiled before kissing Abbie on the lips. Abbie smiled and kissed him back. I looked at Momo and kissed her on the lips. In that moment, I had the feeling that Calvin and I were going places with our girlfriends.


	15. Chapter 15

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 19

"We can thank each other later! There is no time to lose!" Momo exclaimed, "The other Mew Mews need your help!"

"And you two were out looking for us?" Nashi asked.

Abbie and Momo nodded.

"Alright then," Calvin said, "Let's go!"

And with that we followed Momo and Abbie to the other girls who were by a hobby shop.

"Did you guys find Lisa, Kyoto, Fudge, and Tiramisu?" Umi asked when we walked up to her.

Momo shook her head.

"Just great," Umi sighed.

"We can go after them now," Calvin said, "Where could they be?"

"Last I remember they had gone to the café Fudge worked at," Lavender said.

"I know where that is!" Momo exclaimed.

"Good, then let's go team!" Umi commanded before running down a street. The others nodded and followed her to an alleyway.

"You sure we should be here?" Abbie asked with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry Abbie," Calvin smiled and hugged her, "I'm here"

Abbie sighed, "I know that Calvin."

The ends of the alleyway became closed off by two hordes of "humans".

"I knew that this was a trap!" I stated.

"That's great Admiral Akbar, but let's try and get out of this in one piece!" Nashi quipped.

I nodded and fired a Siberian Cannon at one of the hordes; I managed to take out a few humans. Momo fired her attack and took out five other humans.

"At this rate, we'll never get out of here!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Oh yes we will!" Aki shouted, "Umi use your Shark Riptide on the horde in front of us, I'll take care of the one behind."

Umi nodded and played a melody on her flute, "Ribbon Shark Riptide," she said before a huge cyclone came out. The cyclone made its way toward the "humans" and sucked them up. While our foes were in there, we could see that they were being torn apart by sharks made of water.

"Ribbon Lemonade Rush!" Aki exclaimed before sending out a tornado. The tornado sucked the "humans" in the horde behind us up and threw them into the air. When the things hit the ground, they exploded into several pieces. Seeing that most of the "humans" were gone, we took our chances and ran out of the alleyway.

"The café is this way!" Momo said and ran down a corner. We followed only to see that at several human with a disproportionate left arm stood at the end of the street. Our enemies caught sight of us and charged.

"I have an idea!" Calvin exclaimed, "Abbie use that impalement move!"

Abbie nodded, "Ribbon Truffle Impalement!"

A wolf tooth shot out of the ground in front of us and impaled nothing.

"Alright, I have another idea!" Calvin exclaimed, "Nightwolf Scattershot!" after he shot the white pellets from his shotgun he yelled, "Abbie, now try using that impalement move!"

Abbie did the move again. The pellets from Calvin's shotgun turned into wolf's teeth and buried themselves in the ground several feet in front of us. When the "humans" ran over the teeth, they were instantly impaled by a wolf's tooth.

"Nice," Calvin smiled before putting his shotgun away.

An extremely long tongue shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Calvin.

"Get it off! Get it off!" He screamed as the tongue began to pull him onto a roof.

Lavender looked up and saw that a "human" was pulling him in with the tongue. "Ribbon Lavender Shot!" she exclaimed and shot a pink, heart shaped pellet from her sling shot. The attack hit the human, causing it to let go of Calvin and stumble off the ledge, plummeting to its death.

"Thanks Lavender," Calvin smiled, "I owe ya!"

"No time!" Umi said, "Momo, let's continue onto the café!"

Momo nodded and ran off. We followed her to another café. Lisa, Fudge, Kyoto, and Tiramisu stood in front of it, trying to fight off yet another over muscular zombie.

"Alright, let's give them a helping hand!" I said and fired a Siberian Cannon at the thing. The girls join in with their attacks and the "human" fell to the ground.

"Thanks," Lisa smiled as we walked up to her.

"No problem," Umi smiled.

"Well, Well, Well. It seems you all have doing a good job fighting!" Grant's voice laughed manically, "Too bad you're already too late, you see I have already become a god, and I do really like you all." we turned around to see the scientist, "And do you know what happens to people gods don't like?" Grant smiled, "They die!"


	16. Chapter 16

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 16

"Thank goodness she's alright!" Daichi smiled and got to his feet, "Fudge, you were awesome!"

Fudge smiled and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Fudge has a boyfriend!" I laughed and demorphed.

"Oh be quiet" Fudge laughed with a newfound joy.

"Never," I smiled, "Although I will leave you two be. I need to get back to making treats at the café."

"Yeah you better," Fudge smiled.

I nodded and looked at the wall of pictures. I noticed one that was of Momo and me kissing.

"You don't mind if I take that picture?" I asked, pointing to the picture.

Daichi shook his head, "No I don't mind."

I went over to the wall and pulled the picture from it, "Thanks dude!"

"No problem! See ya!"

"Bye!" I yelled and ran out the door. Several minutes later, I came to the café and took a seat at one of the tables. Momo walked onto the scene and smiled at me.

"Hey Honey," She giggled.

"Hey there," I laughed, "How are you today?"

"I'm great!" Momo smiled, "Thanks for walking me home last night."

"Speaking of home," I said, "Do you have parents?"

Momo sighed, "Do you want me to get into that?"

I nodded, "I'll tell you about my parents first."

"Fire away,"

"My dad was killed in a street fighting accident and my mom died in a car crash."

Momo nodded, "My parents died in a car crash."

"So what was that house we went to?"

"My foster family's home."

"I see, so I guess we have even more things in common."

"Yeah, no wonder we get along so well."

Tiramisu and Andrew walked into the café.

"Hey there guys!" Andrew smiled, "Guess what!"

"What?" Momo asked.

"I'm throwing a party and you all are invited!"

"That's great!"

I nodded, "Yeah, so when is the party?"

"Tonight? I mean it is a Friday and all."

"That sounds fantastic Andrew!" Tiramisu smiled.

Calvin came up from the basement.

"What is this about a party?"

"I'm going to be having a party and all you guys are invited!" Andrew cheered.

"Uh, We've only know each other for a week." Calvin said, "Or are you that desperate?"

"Hey I've never really had a group of people to hang around with. I'm been lonely for more years than you could count!"

"Whatever, where and when?"

"Tonight, my place at nine-thirty, I'll text you all the location of my house."

"Sounds good, I can't wait!"

"Wait a second, How did you get our phone numbers?" Calvin asked.

"Uh…" Andrew seemed lost for words, "Ryou told me!"

Calvin whipped out a gun and put it at Andrew's head, "I swear to god if this is some kind of trap, you're a dead man!"

"Trust me! This isn't any kind of trap! Scouts honor!" Andrew panicked.

I got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Adrian," Momo said, "Do you mind if I cook with you?"

"Sure I don't mind, what made you want to do that all of a sudden?"

"I just feel like cooking,"

"Follow me then,"

Momo and I went into the kitchen and began to make treats.

"You seem to be a natural at this!" I commented.

"Thanks Adrian," Momo smiled and went back to work.

Night began to fall on Tokyo.

"I'm so excited for the party tonight!" Momo exclaimed.

"Yeah, it might be fun."

"Might be?"

"Well this is Andrew's first time holding a party so he might slip up."

"Maybe, do you have his address?"

I pulled out my cell phone, "I got it right here."

Momo nodded and the street lamps by the café turned on. I looked at my watch.

"Well it is nine o'clock right now, we should get ready."

"Yeah, just text me the address and I'll see you at the party!"

"Bye for now!" I said as I sent the text containing the address to Momo. Come to think of it, I thought, I might need to get dressed. Then again, this café outfit is the nicest suit I have. I sighed and headed for the house. After several minutes of walking, I came to a huge mansion.

"Andrew lives here?" I asked myself. "This is a pretty nice place."

I knocked on the door. Andrew came up and opened it.

"Where is your butler?" I asked.

"No use in getting someone else to do something I can easily do myself," Andrew said, "Say, why are you in your café uniform?"

I rolled my eyes, "This is the only nice piece of clothing I had."

"I see, well you're free to look around the place."

"I think I'll do so," I nodded and headed down some stairs. I began to walk down a long hallway. This is odd, I thought, First this guy invites us over to a party and now he's letting us walk around the house unattended? When I got to the end of the hall there was a huge metal door and I decided to open it. On the other side of the door there was library. In the center was a holy cross with a rock circle around it.

"Odd," I said and investigated the circle. I noticed something sticking out from the cross. It was a tape recorder. I picked it up and pressed a button.

"Alright," Andrew's voice said, "I have no other choice," He took a deep breath; "I have to burn Lisa's house down. Yes I know she was going to go to Tokyo anyways but if we wait for her to come to Tokyo, Grant will have already killed the Mew Mews. Neither I nor the demon can let the destruction of the Mew Mews come about! We need them to save the world! May God have mercy on my soul, Andrew out."

I gritted my teeth, so this little punk was the one who caused all the pain and suffering Lisa had to endure! I saw another thing coming out of the ground. I dug it up to find another tape recorder."

"Andrew here," The tape recorder said, "Today I've made sure two things happened. One, I led Harume to Nashi. This caused a chain of events that helped Nashi learn her second technique, had she not, the Mew Mews would have been killed! I only hope that Nashi can handle herself." There was a pause, "You know what, I think it is better that I check on her. See you soon! Andrew out."

"So this was the guy who caused that incident! I should have known!"

I spotted another tape recorder and pulled it out of the dirt.

"Andrew here," The tape recorder spat out, "Look I know this is cruel of me, but I over heard Adrian, Momo, Calvin, and Abbie's conversation about going to the beach tonight. Tonight was the night Abbie was supposed to learn her second move. I know Grant is going to come and try to wreck this place for no good reason. I think I'll send him to where the two couples are."

"That little…" I growled, "He's been planning this the whole time hasn't he!"

I saw a white slip of paper sticking out from the ground. I picked it up; it was the invitation to the street fighting tournament that got me into this mess! I flipped it over and read a message on the back.

Dear Adrian,

I'm sorry to tell you this but the street fighting tournament invitation you got is not legit. I had to get you here and at the park at that exact same time. Now that I think about it, that date on the invitation was a week early. Good thing you got here a week early then!

P.S. The fruit vendor is still afraid of you, next time you deal with someone, tone it down a notch okay?

I crumpled the piece of paper in my hand and heard someone walk in.

"So you found out huh?" Andrew's voice said, "Good, I was hoping you would, that is why everything was so unorganized."

"You monster," I snarled and whipped around, "You monster!"

"The ends justify the means!" Andrew roared.

"So you would rather kill people's parents or ruin their life just so you could have your way?" I screamed in anger, "I'll kill you where you stand!"

I lunged at Andrew and landed a knee blow to his stomach. I followed with a snap kick to his face. He flew into the door but got up and ran at me. I rolled out of the way and landed a blow to his back.

"Not so tough when you actually have to fight man to man!" I spat. "You coward!"

"Adrian! I did everything for the betterment of mankind!"

I ran up to him and tried to punch him in the face, but Andrew grabbed my hand and landed several punches to my stomach. As I cringed he took the opportunity to round house kick me in the face. I flew into one of the library's bookshelves, but quickly got up and flew towards Andrew, landed a punch to his chest, and followed with an uppercut.

"I'm on your side Adrian!" Andrew yelled

"Oh yeah?" I spat, "I don't like murderers on my team!"

Andrew attacked with one kick to my side and another across my face. I spun around a few times before hitting the ground again. After getting up, I slammed my fists together, letting out a tiger roar at the same time, and went into my Mew form.

"Alright let's see how tough you are now!" I yelled and ran toward Andrew, a cold wind enveloping my fist. "Siberian," I growl and punched Andrew in the stomach. I followed with a blow to his jaw, letting the sounds of crackling molars echo throughout the room. "Uppercut!" I rose into the air as a cold wind spun around me. Andrew flew into the air and hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Two can play at that game!" Andrew smiled.

"You're not a Mew Mew," I said. "I don't think non-Mew Mews have the ability to magically turn into a Mew Mew."

Two bat-like wings sprouted from Andrew's back and his body was consumed by grey fire. When the fire disappeared, Andrew had lost his shirt. Instead he now had grey skin, blue hair, two double bladed, green glaives.

"You can't be!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yes I can!" Andrew laughed with a sinister look in his eye. I let down my guard and hoped that it wouldn't be a mistake that I was soon going to regret.


	17. Chapter 17

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 17

"You can't be!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yes I can!" Andrew laughed with a sinister look in his eye. I let down my guard. When I did Andrew dropped his glaives, "Yes I am Kilarius."

I nodded, "Interesting,"

Both of us went back into our original forms.

"Yeah," Andrew smiled, "Sorry that you had to find out the truth so soon."

"I wouldn't have found out had you not kept this place a bit more organized." I said.

"Yeah, but it would be wrong to keep secrets from you guys."

"So you would rather us find out right away?"

"It saves me a lot of trouble."

"I see,"

The doorbell echoed throughout the mansion.

"Time for me to go let the guest in," Andrew smiled before heading out of the room. I decided I should follow him and soon came into the living room. Andrew opened the door, Calvin and Abbie where standing outside. Calvin had on a dark green Military uniform and Abbie had on brown dress pants, a long-sleeve shirt, and high heels.

"You two look nice," Andrew smiled, "And are you in the Navy, Calvin?"

"I was with the Navy Seals," Calvin nodded.

"You mean you quit?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"I see, there is food in the kitchen and you're welcome to it."

"Sweet!" Calvin cheered and set off for the kitchen.

Abbie laughed, "He hasn't eaten all day, I hope you made enough food for him."

Andrew smiled, "You bet I did"

Abbie nodded, "I'll go see,"

She went off in the direction Calvin had gone in before Momo arrived. She had on a dark orange short sleeve shirt, a blazing orange skirt that went down to her knees, high heels, and peach shaped earrings.

"Hey there Momo." Andrew smiled, "Why don't you come on in!"

Momo nodded and walked in, "Hey Adrian."

I smiled and hugged her, "How are you Momo?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"Good"

"That's good."

Momo gave me a peck on the cheek and I kissed her on the forehead.

"Aw, that is so cute!" Andrew teased.

I huffed and rolled my eyes, "Come on Momo, let's go somewhere quiet."

Calvin and Abbie emerged from the kitchen.

"That was some good food you had in there Andrew!" Calvin smiled.

"Thanks," Andrew smiled, "I made it myself."

"You have anything to do around here Andrew?" Abbie asked.

"The only real thing I have to do around here is video games."

Abbie sighed.

"I do have Dance Dance Revolution."

"Alright,"

"Let me go set it up, you guys man the door."

I nodded and Andrew walked into another room.

Umi and Aki were the next to arrive, followed by Tiramisu, Kyoto, Lisa, Lavender, Fudge, and Nashi.

"Yes!" Andrew exclaimed, "I got it done!"

He walked into the room and noticed the other girls.

"Oh, hey there girls," He smiled, "How about we have the main course of the party?"

"Wait there is a main course?" Calvin asked, "Alright!"

Calvin rushed into the kitchen.

"We're having it in the dining room!" Andrew yelled.

"Oh…right," Calvin said and walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

Abbie giggled and followed in after him, along with me and the other Mew Mews. We took seats at a table in the dining room. Andrew sat at the head, holding what looked like a glass of sparkling cider. Tiramisu was sitting in the chair to the left of him and I was sitting on his right.

"Thank you all for coming to my party!" Andrew cheered, "It is an honor to have you all!"

I saw Calvin roll his eyes.

"Now you all maybe wondering why I had this party. Well, I'll tell you that it has to deal with a person I think is very special to me." Andrew looked at Tiramisu, "This party is for Tiramisu!"

Tiramisu looked at him and blushed, "Andrew! You didn't have to!"

Andrew smiled, "It is the only way I could think of to make up for when I ditched you on our date."

Tiramisu was at a loss for words.

"A toast, to Tiramisu and her friends!" Andrew yelled.

I sighed, "So this party was just a way of showing off to your  
"girlfriend" honestly what happened to sorry?"

Andrew looked at me, "I didn't know if she would accept it…"

I laughed, "So? At least you're not making yourself look insecure."

Andrew sighed, "After all the years I've lived I still can't grasp love" he grumbled before sitting down.

Tiramisu looked at Andrew and kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't think you're insecure," she said, "In fact I like it that you threw a party for me."

Andrew blushed, "You…you think so?"

Tiramisu nodded before getting kissed by Andrew.

"Tiramisu's got a boyfriend!" Kyoto cheered.

Lisa and Nashi laughed.

"Come on guys!" Andrew exclaimed after pulling away from Tiramisu, "Let's go have some fun!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Mew Mews." Grant's voice laughed.

"Son of a…" Andrew spat, "How did you find out where I was?"

"I read The Hartman Chronicles Season 2," Grant smiled and walked into the light.

Andrew sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have been posting it online."

Grant laughed and pointed to the roof, the ground began to rumble, "Say hello to my BIG friend!"

The ceiling was ripped apart and a gigantic Rhino girl was staring in the house.

"Face it," Grant smiled, "This isn't going to be one of your better days!"


	18. Chapter 18

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 18

"How did you get here?" Tiramisu asked.

"I just flew in." Kilarius smiled.

"And where is Andrew?"

"No idea,"

Kilarius winked at me and I nodded.

"Never mind that, let's continue on with the party!" I exclaimed.

The girls nodded and we had fun for the rest of the night. The worst part about the party was having to go home.

I woke up the next morning and did my usual morning routine before heading downstairs on to the café floor. Surprisingly, Calvin and Nashi were already getting the café ready for another day of customers.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Adrian," Calvin and Nashi replied.

"Did you guys like the party?"

"I sure did!" Nashi smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"As long as there is free food you know I'll be happy!" Calvin laughed.

"I know that a little too well," I grumbled before rolling my eyes.

"I hope something of interest happens today," Calvin said, "Because I'm pumped!"

Nashi nodded.

"Be careful for what you hope for because you just might get it." I said.

Calvin smiled, "Why would I hope for something I didn't want?"

"I see your point,"

"Good,"

When Calvin finished his sentence, the sounds of warning sirens rang out.

"I knew it!" Calvin exclaimed and jumped to his feet, "It's time to prowl!"

Calvin went into his Mew form.

"A little anxious there are we?" I teased before slamming my fists together and going into my Mew form.

"Ribbon Nashi Metamorphosis!" Nashi exclaimed before doing the same thing as us.

"Alright team!" Calvin said and pulled out one of his pistols, "Let's go!"

The two of us nodded and followed Calvin out the door. We got onto the streets and were greeted with a swarm of malformed humans. Calvin opened fire on the "humans" and manage to kill a few dozen.

"We've got to find Abbie!" He exclaimed, with a slight hint of worry in his voice.

"And Momo," I said.

"And everyone else," Nashi added.

The three of us made our way through the "humans" until we came to a four way intersection. We were trapped in the middle between four hordes that were closing in on our location.

"Got any bright ideas Mr. Navy Seal!" I exclaimed.

Calvin nodded and took out a grenade, "Adrian, I need you to infuse this with your Siberian Cannon."

"Okay," I shrugged before taking the grenade, clenching it in my fist, and used a less powerful version of my attack.

Calvin took the grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it into the air, "Nashi hit it with your hammer!"

Nashi followed Calvin's orders to the letter and hit the grenade into the middle of one of the hordes; the grenade caused a huge explosion, wiping it out. We did this for the other three hordes.

"Wow Calvin," Nashi laughed, "With that kind of thinking you should be the team leader!"

I gave a huff of jealousy before motioning for my group mates to follow. They did so and we came to a marketplace that had been recently abandoned. In the middle of the marketplace was a huge, over muscular male with a misshapen face turned to look at us. He gave off a grunt of amusement before roaring and charging at us. Nashi and I jumped out of the way.

"Nightwolf Scattershot!" Calvin exclaimed before firing off his shotgun. The pellets lodged themselves in the man's head but didn't seem to faze him, the man ran into Calvin, sending my friend flying into a stall.

"Nashi Double Hitter!" Nashi exclaimed before hitting the ground with her hammer, a glowing white sphere quickly shot out of the ground and Nashi hit it with all her might. As the sphere flew toward the target, it turned into a spike. The spike made contact with the brute's shoulder causing him to give a little whine.

"Alright! Time to finish you off!" I exclaimed, "Siberian Cannon!" I thrusted my palms forward and shot out a blue fireball at the creature.

The creature laughed and knocked it away, before picking me up and slamming me into the ground. It ran over to Nashi, who tried to hit it with her hammer but failed, grabbed her, and threw her against a signpost.

"This thing is built like a human tank!" Calvin exclaimed.

"Do you have any ideas now?" I asked him.

"Seeing as it is made of flesh and not metal, hit it a lot may prove fruitful,"

"So we're just supposed to get smacked around,"

"Preferably not,"

"I see,"

Calvin jumped up, put his shotgun away, and drew his two pistols. "Nightwolf Barrage!" he exclaimed before letting out a steady stream of bullets. The "human" took the blows and grunt a bit more, grabbed Calvin and attempted to rip him apart. All of a sudden a spear surrounded by fire flew out of nowhere and struck the "human" in the heart. The thing fell onto the ground and the spear returned to its original owner.

"Good thing we got here when we did." Abbie smiled and jumped down from a roof, Momo followed her.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Thanks for saving my life," Calvin said and made his way out of the beasts hand.

"We can thank each other later! There is no time to lose!" Momo exclaimed, "The other Mew Mews need your help!"

"And you two were out looking for us?" Nashi asked.

Abbie and Momo nodded.

"Alright then," Calvin said, "Let's go!"

And with that we followed Momo and Abbie to the other girls. I had no idea what was going on, but I figured that I was soon going to find out.


	19. Chapter 19

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Chapter 19

"We can thank each other later! There is no time to lose!" Momo exclaimed, "The other Mew Mews need your help!"

"And you two were out looking for us?" Nashi asked.

Abbie and Momo nodded.

"Alright then," Calvin said, "Let's go!"

And with that we followed Momo and Abbie to the other girls who were by a hobby shop.

"Did you guys find Lisa, Kyoto, Fudge, and Tiramisu?" Umi asked when we walked up to her.

Momo shook her head.

"Just great," Umi sighed.

"We can go after them now," Calvin said, "Where could they be?"

"Last I remember they had gone to the café Fudge worked at," Lavender said.

"I know where that is!" Momo exclaimed.

"Good, then let's go team!" Umi commanded before running down a street. The others nodded and followed her to an alleyway.

"You sure we should be here?" Abbie asked with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry Abbie," Calvin smiled and hugged her, "I'm here"

Abbie sighed, "I know that Calvin."

The ends of the alleyway became closed off by two hordes of "humans".

"I knew that this was a trap!" I stated.

"That's great Admiral Akbar, but let's try and get out of this in one piece!" Nashi quipped.

I nodded and fired a Siberian Cannon at one of the hordes; I managed to take out a few humans. Momo fired her attack and took out five other humans.

"At this rate, we'll never get out of here!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Oh yes we will!" Aki shouted, "Umi use your Shark Riptide on the horde in front of us, I'll take care of the one behind."

Umi nodded and played a melody on her flute, "Ribbon Shark Riptide," she said before a huge cyclone came out. The cyclone made its way toward the "humans" and sucked them up. While our foes were in there, we could see that they were being torn apart by sharks made of water.

"Ribbon Lemonade Rush!" Aki exclaimed before sending out a tornado. The tornado sucked the "humans" in the horde behind us up and threw them into the air. When the things hit the ground, they exploded into several pieces. Seeing that most of the "humans" were gone, we took our chances and ran out of the alleyway.

"The café is this way!" Momo said and ran down a corner. We followed only to see that at several human with a disproportionate left arm stood at the end of the street. Our enemies caught sight of us and charged.

"I have an idea!" Calvin exclaimed, "Abbie use that impalement move!"

Abbie nodded, "Ribbon Truffle Impalement!"

A wolf tooth shot out of the ground in front of us and impaled nothing.

"Alright, I have another idea!" Calvin exclaimed, "Nightwolf Scattershot!" after he shot the white pellets from his shotgun he yelled, "Abbie, now try using that impalement move!"

Abbie did the move again. The pellets from Calvin's shotgun turned into wolf's teeth and buried themselves in the ground several feet in front of us. When the "humans" ran over the teeth, they were instantly impaled by a wolf's tooth.

"Nice," Calvin smiled before putting his shotgun away.

An extremely long tongue shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Calvin.

"Get it off! Get it off!" He screamed as the tongue began to pull him onto a roof.

Lavender looked up and saw that a "human" was pulling him in with the tongue. "Ribbon Lavender Shot!" she exclaimed and shot a pink, heart shaped pellet from her sling shot. The attack hit the human, causing it to let go of Calvin and stumble off the ledge, plummeting to its death.

"Thanks Lavender," Calvin smiled, "I owe ya!"

"No time!" Umi said, "Momo, let's continue onto the café!"

Momo nodded and ran off. We followed her to another café. Lisa, Fudge, Kyoto, and Tiramisu stood in front of it, trying to fight off yet another over muscular zombie.

"Alright, let's give them a helping hand!" I said and fired a Siberian Cannon at the thing. The girls join in with their attacks and the "human" fell to the ground.

"Thanks," Lisa smiled as we walked up to her.

"No problem," Umi smiled.

"Well, Well, Well. It seems you all have doing a good job fighting!" Grant's voice laughed manically, "Too bad you're already too late, you see I have already become a god, and I do really like you all." we turned around to see the scientist, "And do you know what happens to people gods don't like?" Grant smiled, "They die!"


	20. Chapter 20

The Hartman Chronicles Season 2 Finale

"Well, Well, Well. It seems you all have doing a good job fighting!" Grant's voice laughed manically, "Too bad you're already too late, you see I have already become a god, and I do really like you all." we turned around to see the scientist, "And do you know what happens to people gods don't like?" Grant smiled, "They die!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Calvin laughed.

"You don't believe me?" Grant asked and pulled out an syringe with an orange colored liquid in it, "But Adrian was so kind enough to donate blood to me."

The others gave me a look of anger.

"Oh and when I say donate I mean get distracted in a battle long enough for me to get a sample," Grant said, "I was able to mix his blood into my Mew Serum and I injected it into myself."

"I highly doubt that it actually worked," Umi said, not amused.

Grant ran up to Umi with lightning speed and kneed her in the chest, "Oh really?" he laughed before landing a blow to her spine.

"Umi!" Aki exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Umi said before she struggled to get up.

Grant turned his attention to Aki, he sped toward her and tried to kick her, she blocked and used her Lemonade Upper. Grant was uppercuted and sent into the air by a tornado. He flipped and landed with cat-like grace. He lunged at Aki again and landed several blows to her chest followed by one, powerful, face blow.

"Ribbon Truffle Strike!" Abbie exclaimed and pulled out the wolf tooth on her necklace, which turned into a spear, and threw it at Grant.

Grant easily knocked the spear aside, ran up to Abbie, and grabbed her neck, "Time to fulfill my promise to that gang! Too bad they're long gone!"

Calvin sprang into action and charged at Grant, "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" He exclaimed before knocking Grant to the ground.

"She's your girlfriend?" Grant said and began to tighten his grip on Abbie, "All the more reason for me to kill her!"

Calvin took out his shotgun and pointed it at Grant's arm, "Nightwolf Scattershot!" he exclaimed before firing the gun. The pellets dug into Grant's skin, causing him to howl in pain and let Abbie go. He jumped to his feet and landed a kick to Calvin's face.

"Pathetic," He laughed and landed a punch to the left side of Calvin's rib cage.

"Ribbon Shark Mirage!" Umi said and played a melody on her flute. All of a sudden, two sharks made of water came out of nowhere and surged toward Grant. The sharks made contact, but Grant shrugged off the pain. He ran up to Umi again and landed several kicks to her stomach.

"Get away from her!" Lavender growled, "Ribbon Lavender Shot!"

A pink, heart-shaped pellet shot out from Lavender's sling shot and hit Grant, who was knocked back a bit.

"My turn!" Nashi said and ran up to Grant, "Ribbon Nashi," she said before smacking him into the air. "Slam!" she exclaimed and landed a blow to Grant's spine. Grant flew into a lamp post but easily grabbed onto it and spun around. He launched himself from the pole and kicked Nashi in the stomach.

"Did you really think that was going to work?" He laughed.

Nashi held her stomach; I jumped over her and fired a Siberian Cannon. Grant dodged it, jumped into the air and landed several blows to my stomach and kicked me in the crotch. I squealed in pain.

"Aw did I hurt my little donor?" He laughed.

"Ribbon Peach Blossom!" Momo exclaimed before shooting an orange, flower-shaped fireball at Grant. This attack made contact and caused Grant's body to emit smoke.

"I'll finish him off!" Lisa exclaimed, "Bitter Lemon Serenade!" Lisa howling into her microphone, Grant covered his ears and white shards began to fall from his body. We heard the sound of glass shattering and Grant fell to the ground.

"That was too easy," Calvin said, "Be on guard!"

We nodded and watched the body for several minutes, nothing happened.

"He's dead," Calvin said again, "Let's go cele"

Calvin was interrupted by the sound of hissing coming from Grant's mouth. The scientists eyes became snake-like slits and his body covered itself in scales. His legs fused together to form the tail of a serpent. Grant's finger nails turned into black dragon claws and his head turned into that of a western dragon.

"Miss me?" He laughed before lunging at Abbie and wrapping his tail around her, "Now your bones will be crushed!"

"Not if I can help it!" Abbie exclaimed, "Ribbon Truffle Impalement!"

A wolf tooth flew out of the ground and skewered the demon's tail. It howled in pain and let go of Abbie before getting off the wolf's tooth. The demon turned around and saw Nashi, still winded from Grant's attack.

"You'll be an easy kill!" The demon laughed, bared its fangs, and slithered toward Nashi.

"No she won't!" Fudge exclaimed and held up her Fudge Shakers, "Ribbon Fudge Quake!" the shakers began to shake, slowly at first, but picked up speed and began to emitted pink sparked. All of a sudden there was a bright flash of light. When the light disappeared, The demon was stunned.

"Thanks Fudge," Nashi smiled, "Now time to finish this guy off! Nashi Double Hitter!" Nashi hit the ground with her hammer, causing a white sphere to come out of the ground. Nashi hit the sphere with all her might and it flew towards the demon, as it did; it turned into a fist and punched him across the face. The demon was slow to recover so I took that time to land a Siberian Uppercut to its jaw, sending it into the air.

"That is it you little Mew Mews!" The demon yelled and summoned several black tentacles from the ground to hold us in place. "It is time to finish you off!" He began to charge a black ball of energy when a wound appeared on his chest.

"Oh no you don't!" Kilarius' voice said.

"You!"

"Yes me! Now prepare to forced out of that man's body, demon!"

The demon hissed and charged at Kilarius, the two got into a brawl. Kilarius slicing the demon across the chest several times and the demon scored several blows to Kilarius' face and chest. The demon bit Kilarius on the neck, causing our demonic friend to scream in pain and fall to the ground. Kilarius' body turned back into Andrew's and Tiramisu gasped.

"Andrew?"

"Of course," Andrew said and gave a weak smile before coughing up blood, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Oh no you won't be fine when I'm through with you kid!" The demon laughed before lunging at him.

"Ribbon Tiramisu Rebound!" Tiramisu exclaimed before taking out her violin and playing a long, consistently high pitched, note. The demon covered his ears and began to wander aimlessly. Kyoto broke out of her tentacles.

"Alright everyone! Use you projectile attacks!" Kyoto exclaimed.

The Mews and I did so and Kyoto ran up to the demon. As she did, all our attacks went into her staff, causing it to look like a rainbow. "Ribbon," she said and spun her staff around, hitting the demon several thousand times, "Apple," she said before landing a blow to his stomach, the sound of a shattering rib cage echoed throughout the air, "Strike!" Kyoto yelled before jumping into the air. The sound of thousands of roaring animals was heard before Kyoto landed a skull shattering blow to the demon's face. The demon hit the ground, glowed white, and turned back into Grant. Kilarius walked up to the scientist and motioned for us to leave. The gang nodded and we left.

"We did it!" Calvin exclaimed, "We saved the world!"

"With Mew Mew style," Abbie joked.

"And Mew Mew grace," Momo added.

Everyone on team looked at each other before jumping and shouting, "And Mew Mew power, in your face!"

Epilogue

It had been four years since we defeated Grant, I was twenty now and Momo was nineteen. Both of us were sitting under a Sakura tree during the summer. I fingered something in my pocket and looked at Momo.

"Momo," I said, "I have a question."

"What is it?" She asked.

I pulled out the black box and opened it, "Will you marry me?"

Momo let out a squeal of happiness and hugged me.

"Oh yes Adrian! Yes I will!"

I smiled and kissed her, "I love you honey."

"I love you too,"

At that moment, I felt my parents hooting and hollering up in Heaven. I looked at to the sky and smiled, I loved it when I made my parents proud.


End file.
